Listen To The Wind
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Bella is left by Edward in New Moon and collapses in the forest, and awakens to find herself in Middle Earth. Will she find healing and love in this new land, or will she gain it all just to lose everything? Bella/Haldir, Please R&R!
1. A Whole New World

Elves Do It Better

My first ever crossover fanfiction, combining my two favourite film franchises. This is a New Moon AU, with eventual Bella/Haldir. A break from my usual Bella/Aro, and I hope I can make Bella a stronger and generally better character by the end of this. Please give this a chance.

Yeah I own nada, though I wish I owned Haldir….

This will comply, insofar as I am able, with LOTR and Twilight canon, and will take place before, during and after the three films. So yeah, I'm using movie Haldir.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_Bella_

All I could feel was Edward's cold lips on my forehead.

His words reverberated in my head, like poison in my veins.

_He didn't want me with him. He didn't want me…_

I was never good enough for him. Not strong enough, not beautiful enough…

And now he was leaving me.

All because Jasper's attack on my eighteenth birthday had opened his eyes to the dangers of having me around.

Me, eternal danger magnet.

The forest was silent around us, as I felt a hole punch through my chest, taking away my heart, as my breathing became shallower and shallower.

I closed my eyes, feeling his hand on the back of my neck, his hard lips on my skin, cold and fragrant.

Edward, please don't…please…

I opened my eyes and saw him gone, the forest seeming to come back to life with his absence. I felt my heart convulse in agony, the last few shards of it shattered forever. I gasped, and ran forward, my soul crying out in agony.

I couldn't lose him.

I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't fight it. It was too strong, this compulsion to run after him, to plunge deeper into the forest.

"No, Edward!" I cried out, as I fought not to slip or trip on the boggy ground, ducking leafy branches and skirting around mossy boulders.

I knew I could not catch up with him, and very soon I was not even running for that.

I was just running.

Fiery agony raced through my veins and my limbs, and I wanted to collapse. I didn't want to live, to leave this world and everything in it behind.

If I couldn't have Edward, if I couldn't have my only reason for existence, I had nothing worth living for.

But he had made me promise not to do anything reckless, to stay alive for Charlie.

But why should I?

I was broken, with no hope of being fixed.

At last I reached a clearing, and I tripped in the undergrowth, sprawling on the ground.

I must have bumped my head, because a moment later I felt like I was falling before blackness claimed my vision and I fell unconscious.

* * *

There were voices singing in my head, strange, ethereally beautiful voices. I could listen to them all day.

They soothed the agony inside me, as I remembered Edward and his pale beauty when he told me he didn't want me.

I wasn't good enough.

_Hush, child. Think no more of that…_

I fought to open my eyes, and looked out onto bright light and nothing more. I thought I saw two figures but they were indistinct and blurry to my sore eyes. I tried to speak.

_No, do not speak yet. You are very weak, but we will heal your injuries…_

A beautiful, loving voice spoke close to my ear, and I thought it was female. It reminded me of Esme, but a thousand times lovelier and sweeter, and the music of a million silver bells ringing their sweet tones in my ear.

…_but only you can heal the rest. You have a long journey ahead of you, Isabella Swan, and a hard choice to make at the end of it. Only you can decide your fate. Only you…_

This one was unmistakeably male, and his voice resonated within my very soul.

"W-who are you?" I choked out, hoarsely. Ringing laughter reached my ears.

_She is a strong one. A soul made of fire, and a heart of gold…_ the male voice continued, and I thought he sounded amused.

_Rest now, and seek healing in sleep. We will watch over you, Alphwen…_the female whispered soothingly.

The voices faded away, with only that name ringing in my ears.

_Alphwen._

What did it mean? It sounded beautiful, and the words were like honey over silk, smooth and musical.

But I found myself drifting off to sleep, my mind falling down into darkness.

* * *

_Elrond_

The script beneath my fingers became blurred as a vision overtook my eyes, and yet I still saw the page upon which I wrote.

Long had I been proficient in foresight, but this vision seemed to come from Manwe himself, the King of all.

Quickly I stood from my work, my robes gently brushing the floor as I walked out of my study.

"Arwen, Glorfindel," I called, stepping out onto the main terrace of my home, Imladris.

My daughter and my most trusted adviser hurried towards me, where I stood in the starlight, my daughter's luminous face beautiful in the light of Earendil.

_Father, grant the girl your protection tonight, and guide my daughter to her…_

So I prayed to my father above, as I recalled the vision.

It was of a young girl, a mortal and yet not quite so. She was human, but it seemed, she held the choice of the Peredhel. She may choose immortality or mortality, if it was her will.

She had the protection of the Valar themselves.

"_Ada_, what is it?" Arwen asked, still clothed in her travelling gear of dark green, her long hair trailing down her back.

"I have been gifted with a vision from the Valar," I replied gravely, and I watched a grave expression form on Glorfindel's face. "Near here, you shall find a young woman, a mortal. She is in need of our aid. Bring her here safely."

"Who is she?" Glorfindel asked, curiosity rampant on his handsome face. His expression was only mirrored by Arwen's.

"I know not. I only heard the name of Alphwen. She is in need of healing, but her fate is unclear. Her destiny is intertwined with so many," I replied, as Glorfindel nodded. "Her soul is shattered."

"We shall find her, _Ada_," Arwen vowed resolutely, before she and Glorfindel turned and hurried away to start the search. I sighed as I turned back to the terrace, leaning on the carved wood of the balcony railing.

I wished I could send more out, but alas, my sons were on their home from Lothlorien, bringing their grandmother with them, and I could only spare so many from the patrols around Imladris.

I prayed to the Valar, prayed for the safe return of my daughter and Glorfindel, and the arrival of this young woman. I knew not what I could do for her, but I would heal what I could. Maybe only she could truly heal whatever was broken within her.

Somehow the destinies of so many hung on this girl's life, and her choices. So many…

These were dark times, as the Shadow moved in the East, but I could not turn away one sent by the Valar, by Manwe and Elbereth themselves.

I stood in the starlight, listening to the cool rush of the waterfalls and the fountains of Imladris, as I waited for the arrival of the young woman.

Of this strange _Alphwen_…

* * *

_Arwen_

I mounted Asfaloth, nodding a tacit agreement with Glorfindel that I would search to the north, and he to the south. Between us, we would find this young woman.

I knew not why _Ada_ wanted her, but I would find her.

To have been sent by the Valar…

I shook my head, as I spoke to Asfaloth, and we bounded away from Imladris at a gallop.

I offered a silent prayer to Elbereth and Earendil that night, to guide me in my search.

Asfaloth took me through the forest, the trunks of the trees flashing past in the grey night, like some statues of old. I could feel their whisperings in my mind, and I listened intently.

They spoke of a fallen woman, a child by the standards of the Eldar, lying in a glade not far away.

I turned Asfaloth towards it, and we soon reached it. I slowed his pace, patting his silver neck as I dismounted and rushed to the woman's side.

I soon amended my thoughts. She was but a girl.

She possessed long brown hair which I could see was rich in colour, richer even than that of an elf's, but her face was pale and shrunken as if with great despair. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she breathed faintly.

I rushed to her side, and placed my hand on her forehead. I was no great healer, but I could ease her pain.

But the wellspring of despair and pain that opened up to me made me gasp and recoil, as I stared down at the young mortal. How could any mortal feel that and live?

How could they not be crushed by the weight of that despair?

I shuddered, and looked down upon her, wondering what had happened to her and why the Valar had sent her to us.

I guessed it to be a sad story.

_Lady Arwen…?_

_Here, Glorfindel,_ I replied mentally, and soon I felt his presence draw near. He bent over our charge, with a gentle frown on his brow.

"What has happened to her?" he pondered, gently stroking her hair back from her head.

"Some great hurt has been done to her. We must take her to my father," I breathed, as Glorfindel lifted her into his arms effortlessly. For the first time I noticed her raiment.

It was odd, made of materials I had never seen before.

She wore what appeared to be sturdy boots, but with odd colourings on the laces and panels. Her trousers were too loose to be elven leggings, yet they were not the same as I had seen on mortals. They were made of some rough, blue material. Her torso was covered by a dark blouse, with horizontal stripes of a dark grey covered by a loose coat in a shade of orange. It looked warm, yet when I touched the mortal's face, her skin was cold.

She was slender, and had an ethereal look about her. Her long waves of brown hair fell past Glorfindel's arm in ringlets, while her skin was as pale and flawless as a swan's wing.

Alphwen…

Swan maiden.

_An apt name_, I mused as Glorfindel wrapped her in his cloak, and mounted his horse.

Suddenly she stirred, and her eyes opened to reveal deep pools of the darkest brown. They were like twin polished gems, with streaks of gold and amber in their infinite depths.

"W-where am I?" she asked, and although she spoke with a strange accent, I recognised the Common Tongue.

"You are safe, young one," I breathed, smiling up at her as she weakly raised her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Glorfindel and I, before she tried to sit up.

"No, must g-get home…" she trailed off, and I felt her strength wane.

"Glorfindel…" I murmured warningly, and he nodded.

"Rest, young one. You are safe now," he whispered, laying a sleep spell over her until she slumped into his arms. He looked down on me, the starlight glinting off his golden hair.

"Go, I will follow," I told him, and he inclined his head while I turned to mount Asfaloth.

Something, perhaps the Valar themselves, told me if she did not reach Ada soon, she would fade quickly.

I prayed for her, as I remember the void of despair and pain within her soul, as I began the ride home.

* * *

More soon, I hope. Please R&R!


	2. Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light

Elves Do It Better

Chapter 2

* * *

_Bella_

I burned in a fire, every inch of it permeating my skin, in the very centre of my soul.

Memories filled my head, of Forks, of James, of Renee and Charlie…

Edward…

Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie…

Jake…

I knew I must have cried out but I didn't care. All I could see was that forest glade where Edward left me.

I watched again and again, as he left me in the forest, his words ringing in my ears.

_You're not good enough for me…_

A black void approached, cold and encompassing, and I couldn't get away. I just lay there, and waited for death to come.

Death was so much easier.

_Wait, young one…come back to the Light. Come back to us…_

That voice pulled me back, but I was too weak. I fell into the void.

It was another voice that pulled me back, a voice so musical and strong I couldn't help but listen. It was my anchor in the crushing darkness.

_Who are you?_

I felt something brush against me, and I could feel again. The fire had burnt out, but I was still too weak. That voice was the only thing worth holding onto.

_Who are you?_ it asked again, and I recognised a man's voice. But no-one, not even Edward possessed a voice as lovely as this.

_Bella Swan…_

_Bella Swan,_ it mused, _you are lost young one. And broken. I do not know why you have come to me, but I can feel you. Where are you?_

_I don't know…_ I answered, and I felt the darkness creep up on me again as I remembered home, and I remembered Edward.

_Hold on, Bella. You are safe here, and no-one will ever harm you again, little Alphwen. Go back to the light and live, and maybe we shall find one another…_

_Who are you? _I asked, as a beam of light shone into my eyes. I turned towards it, away from the darkness, and reached for it.

_Come back to the light, little Bella, and come home_, it…he continued and I followed, feeling the shadows leave me as I walked towards the light. _Leave the shadows of your past behind…_

Just as I reached it, I asked again, _who are you?_

I glimpsed a shining figure, with long pale hair that reached down his back, tall and imposing. His face was veiled to me, but I sensed his soul brush mine as I reached him.

_Haldir_…

That name echoed in my mind, as I left that crushing void and felt life return.

* * *

_Haldir_

My eyes opened, the image of the brown haired woman still strong in my mind. I stood on the borders of Lorien, within the branches of a tree, my bow ready in my hand as I guarded the watchful night.

The woman's despair and pain resonated in my soul, and I was forced to breathe deeply to dispel it. I felt her leave the void, felt our bond sleep for now.

I knew not who she was, or why I felt her so keenly in my mind as now, but I felt I was the only one who could free her from the darkness haunting her.

I exhaled raggedly, feeling infinitely weary, immortal Child of the Eldar that I was, as the watch marched on.

But my mind was still filled with the image of the young woman.

_Bella…Alphwen…_

* * *

_Bella_

_Haldir…_

"She is free. The fever has broken," a strong male voice spoke above me, as I felt my mind freed from the darkness it had been lost in. It had been like a tidal wave of shadow that had overwhelmed me, and I was helpless in its currents until _he_ came.

"Can you hear us, child?" that male voice spoke again, near my ear as I struggled to lift my eyelids.

"Perhaps she is still too weak, _Ada_," a musical, feminine voice spoke from somewhere to my left. Bright light penetrated my eyelids, almost too bright, as I slowly won the fight with my body, and levered my eyes open.

I felt like I had just gone five rounds with James again, except this time at least I didn't have a broken leg. I felt weak and tired, but I was alive.

I opened my eyes to stare up at a carved ceiling of pure white, crisscrossed with dark wooden beams. Somewhere nearby I heard a fire crackle in a grate, and I felt something soft both beneath and covering me.

It wasn't that which surprised me.

Sitting either side of me were two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, even more beautiful than-

I gasped, a pain flaring in my chest like someone had reached in and torn my heart away.

"Arwen, fetch her some water," the male spoke, as he steadied me, grasping my hand as the pain receded. "There, young one. Don't think too much now."

"Here," the woman, Arwen I guessed, returned to my side, proffering a crystal glass, so delicate I was frightened to touch it.

She lifted the glass to my lips, and water trickled down my throat, cool, clean and fresh.

I lay back, supported by the man as he rearranged the bedcovers over me, and I studied him. He had a strong, yet handsome face, but it was somehow ageless; framed by ruler-straight raven black hair. A pair of dark eyes sat below a high, noble-looking brow, before a stern nose and mouth. He was dressed in a high-necked robe of midnight blue and silver, and I noticed a ring of gold and sapphire on his hand.

He noticed my interest, with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"You are perceptive as well as strong, young one," he breathed, still holding my hand.

"W-where am I?" I asked, my voice weak and hoarse. The man frowned slightly.

"You are in Imladris, my dear Bella. We found you nearby in the woods, half-dead," he murmured, and his voice was strong and beautiful.

And yet it was not the voice I had heard in my dreams.

"Can you tell us how you came to be there?" Arwen asked, leaning forward as I took in her appearance. She possessed the same dark hair as the man, with his piercing eyes but she was heartbreakingly lovely, her pale skin seeming to glow from within. She was clothed in a long gown of pure white, the long sleeves falling down her lithe arms like water over a rock. She wore a luminescent jewel around her neck, and her gaze was kind and warm when I looked at her.

At her question, I remembered home and Charlie. I had to get home. I struggled to sit up. "I have to go home. My father will be going nuts right about now," I said, but the man simply pushed me back down, his hair falling forward, and I gasped.

His ears were pointed.

"Bella, you are still very ill. You must rest-" he began but I cut him off, as fear and hysteria almost overwhelmed me.

"What are you? Who are you?" I babbled, almost incoherently.

"_Ada_, let me," Arwen murmured to her companion, as she leant forward and took my hand. "My name is Arwen, and this is my father, Elrond. You are in the Last Homely House and we are Elves."

Her skin was warmer than mine, and soft to the touch, like the finest silk.

I stared at her, aghast.

"Now I know I'm delirious," I muttered, as both of them looked at me confusedly but also with gentle amusement.

I could feel myself growing weaker again, and I slumped back on my pillows, exhausted. I really was tired.

Elrond frowned. "We have exhausted you. You must rest, and we shall talk later. Our questions can wait for another time," he motioned to his daughter to follow him, as they both stood.

"Sleep well, child," Arwen breathed, bending over me and brushing my forehead with her lips. "You are safe here."

As I fell into a dreamless slumber, I felt those words resonate in my soul, as my mind conjured up the image of a pale-haired figure.

_Haldir…_


	3. Awakening

Elves Do It Better

Chapter 3

* * *

_Bella_

I was back in the forest glade, a new moon in the sky. The sickly light gleamed off the green and brown of the moss-covered trees.

I stood in the centre, alone, his voice echoing in my head.

_You're not good enough for me…_

_It'll be as if I never existed…_

"Edward," I breathed, and I felt the hole in my chest widen, red-hot pain filling my being. I collapsed to my knees, fisting my hands in the dirt as I screamed silently.

I felt so desolate and alone, and I knew I had to run. I didn't know why, I just had to run.

The forest sped past, as the sobs rose in my throat, and I was running blind from the tears blurring my vision.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed, as his voice echoed around me.

_It'll be as if I never existed…_

"No!" I cried out, as I tripped on a fallen log, and I slammed into something hard. It was warm and strong, and I felt arms snake around my waist, keeping me upright.

I felt safe, protected from the desolation of my memories, as I nestled into a muscled torso, soft leather pressing against my cheek.

_Leave this place, Alphwen. Come back to light and life…_

"I can't. I'm not strong enough," I breathed shakily, crying freely now.

_Alphwen, look at me…_

As if pulled by an invisible string, I lifted my chin. The figure that held me was shrouded in a beam of light, so I could not see his face. I could feel the silkiness of his pale blonde hair under my fingers, and see the silver gilding on the leather strap across his grey tunic, but not his face.

Even so, I felt his eyes upon me.

_Haldir…_

I awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. The tendrils of my dream still held onto me, and I was sweating and panting.

I fought to slow my breathing, the hole in my chest aching around the edges. I hugged myself, closing my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around me.

Birdsong filtered through a window somewhere, accompanied by the gentle whispering of the breeze. When I inhaled, I smelt its fragrant scent, like flowers and spices.

Slowly the pain lessened, and I opened my eyes, for the first time taking in my surroundings.

I was sat in a large bed with an intricately carved headboard, in the shape of a beautiful woman with pointed ears like the two I had met last night, polished and gleaming like ivory. The bed was draped in cream covers, elegantly embroidered with strange swirling patterns. Beside the bed was a small table, on which was a glass carafe and goblet, filled to the brim with water. On either side of my bed were two candelabrums, of the same polished wood as the headboard and the beams of the ceilings.

Directly opposite me were two large windows, looking out onto a large veranda, where the sun shone down brightly. I could hear the roar of a waterfall close by.

Slowly, I slid off the bed, testing my weak legs, and noticing that I was dressed in an airy white nightgown, loose and flowing. My hair was loose down my back, and smelt freshly washed. I wondered who had dressed me.

On a chair beside my bed I noticed a beautiful dress waiting for me. I took it hesitantly; almost afraid it would tear if I touched it too roughly.

It was made of the most gossamer-like silk, in a shade of deepest blue, yet covered with a mesh of silver threaded with tiny gems. The long sleeves covered my arms but fell away like a waterfall.

I slipped out of the nightgown and into the dress, pulling it over my head. It fit like a glove, and was both comfortable and warm.

Usually I didn't spend much time being 'girly', but I couldn't help but swish the dress from side to side, it was so lovely. The sleeves started a little off my shoulders, so the neckline just grazed the top of my breasts, while the silk clung to my waist and hips.

As I turned I caught sight of a carved door, the lintel held up by the carved form of a woman, clothed in the same sort of dress as I.

I opened it, stepping through into the bright sunlight.

Its warmth rejuvenated me, as I emerged onto a balcony, overlooking the valley.

"There is no way I'm still in Forks," I muttered to myself. I don't know how I knew, but it was instinctive. No place I knew or had been had ever shone like this, with an eternal light. The blossoming trees, the mighty waterfalls, the flowering shrubs, the gracefully statues, all seemed to glow.

I placed my hands on the railing of the balcony, leaning on it as I realised I was a long way from home.

"You are not of this world," a voice I remembered spoke behind me. I turned to find Elrond standing behind me. "Nay, do not be startled. I did not mean to frighten you."

I turned to look out over the valley once more. "How do you know?"

I felt him take a place beside me, as we stood and watched the bright morning.

"There is something about you that is not of Middle-Earth, Bella. But there are other signs," he told me, and I turned to look at him. In his solemn, deep, hypnotic voice Elrond told me of his vision. "…and your raiment is not of any make in this world," he added with a slight chuckle. I smiled slightly up at him.

"Where am I?" I asked, "What is this place?"

So he told me. He told me of Middle Earth, of Elves and Imladris, or Rivendell as it was also called. He told me of the Valar, and the Undying Lands, of the Dark Lord Sauron.

I listened in awe and confusion, staring up at him with my mouth open.

"Then how did I get here?" I asked, cringing a minute later. What a dumb question!

Elrond sighed, as he turned me from the balcony and led me along the balcony and down some steps onto a wide terrace.

"I do not know. But by the will of the Valar, you have come to me. But as to why, I do not know…" he trailed off, as we entered a large room I guessed to be his study. The walls were covered by books on carved shelves, the floor littered with chairs and tables, all beautifully crafted.

"Bella, for one not of this world, you have taken the knowledge of my existence, the existence of all of this remarkably well," Elrond murmured softly, as he seated me in a comfortable chair piled with cushions.

"Go figure," I snorted, remembering back to th-

At the thought of the Cullens, I gasped, the hole in my chest throbbing with agony. Elrond's dismayed voice soothed me as he knelt in front of me, his hand on my own.

"Bella, I can see some great hurt still haunts you, but I cannot heal it if I do not know what it is," he began gently, as I inhaled shakily and glanced up at him. There was compassion in his eyes but also a strange kind of merciless keenness.

The merciless keenness of a healer.

"You're not the first…supernatural creatures I've ever met. You see in my world, there are no Elves or Dwarves or Valar. Where I'm from, normal people don't live forever, and we don't have anything like this," I began stiltedly, and I began to tell him my story. I told him how my parents had divorced when I was small, and how I lived with my mother until I turned seventeen and moved in with my father, so she could go on the road with Phil. I told him about moving from Arizona to Forks, and starting anew in a place both familiar and unfamiliar.

But when it came to the Cullens, my voice stuck in my throat.

"You are in pain, Bella," he muttered, standing from his position in front of me and crossing to a carafe of some deep red liquid, like wine. He poured a glass and held out to me, as I took it with shaking fingers.

As I sipped it, it raced down my throat, both fruity and sweet, invigorating me.

I coughed and spluttered at first, it was so strong. Elrond chuckled.

"Miruvor, a cordial we make here ourselves in Rivendell. It gives fortitude and strength in times of need," he explained to me amusedly.

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling graceless but not so tired now. I looked down into its red depths, searching for the strength to continue. When I did, my voice was quiet and weak. "When I moved to Forks, I met a boy called…"

I couldn't say his name, as the hole in my chest ripped open again. Elrond took my hand again.

"Do not say his name if it pains you, young one," he murmured compassionately. I looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Elrond. This…boy wasn't human. He was a vampire," I explained awkwardly, noting Elrond's look of bemusement. So I quickly told him the rest of the story: how vampires did not age, could not go into the sunlight because they sparkled like diamonds, and had to live off the blood of humans or animals to survive. I explained about their strength and their speed and their supernatural beauty.

"And you fell in love with this boy?" Elrond guessed, and I nodded. It felt strangely good to tell my story, like poison being lanced from my body.

"I love…loved him so much, but h-he didn't want me anymore. On my eighteenth birthday his sister threw me a party and there was an accident. One of his brothers tried to kill me, and then he…he took me into the woods and left me. I wasn't good enough for him," I finished, bowing my head as the tears ran free. I felt Elrond's fingers on my chin, lifting my head to meet his gaze. It was soft, and yet I could see anger burning in the depths of his ageless eyes.

"Bella, whatever has happened in your past belongs there. Do not let it rule your future," he breathed. "This…boy was wrong, to leave you like he did, and I see it has hurt you deeply. This is a wound I do not think I can heal."

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked, watching him now fearfully. I was stranded here it seemed, far from home in a strange world.

Oh God what about Charlie?!

"The Valar sent you to me, and so shall you stay here, for now. Here you may rest and heal, and perhaps find new purpose. I do not know if you will be able to go home, young one," he sighed, and he looked down on me sadly. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I wiped it away determinedly.

"My Dad…he's all alone. I'm all he has left," I breathed, a new pain blossoming in my chest as I thought of him.

"I am sorry, Bella Alphwen," Elrond replied sympathetically as he sat down across from me.

I sighed, looking out at the beauty of Rivendell around me, ignoring the tears tracking down my cheeks now. I sniffed, and wiped them away eventually.

"Sorry. You must think I'm a weepy baby," I looked down at my hand, sniffing as the pain in my chest throbbed.

"I don't understand your words, but do not be afraid to weep. Not all tears are an evil," Elrond replied patiently. A new question came to me then as I looked up at him through my tears.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Three days," he replied, and I stared.

"Three days?" I repeated incredulously.

"You were in a deep fever. I almost failed to call you back from the brink," he told me, as memories stirred.

"I…remember," I murmured, thinking back to that voice and my dreams. "I heard your voice calling me, but I was too weak. But there was another…" I trailed off, musing now.

Who was this Haldir?

"The Valar sent you here for a purpose, and I foresee it shall come clear in time, Bella. Perhaps there is something you must accomplish here, in Middle Earth. There is something in you, Bella Swan," he finished gravely, and I felt a shiver ripple down my spine as I looked into those ageless eyes. They were deep and full of knowledge.

"Come, you are weary and only just recovered. You should rest again until noon, I will send Arwen to you then," he murmured solicitously, gesturing to me to stand. I did, my tiredness returning full force, as my knees buckled. Elrond caught me and scooped me into his arms. He walked quickly back to my room, and laid me on my bed. He touched his hand to my forehead, as I felt sleep creep up on me.

"Sleep, young _Alphwen_. You are safe here," he breathed as I closed my eyes, one last thought echoing in my mind.

What did Alphwen mean?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I am not going to dwell too much on Bella's depression, since I think just by being in Rivendell, she's begun to heal. I'm afraid Haldir isn't going to come into it for a long while yet, but he will eventually. Also how Bella came to be in Middle Earth will be explained…eventually.**


	4. A New Friend

Elves Do It Better

Chapter 4

* * *

_Bella_

I dreamt that dream again, I could sense myself tossing and turning as a voice called out to me.

_Alphwen! Wake up!_

"Bella!" a musical voice called my name, mingling with _his_, as I gasped and sat bolt upright. Gasping wildly, clutching my chest where it ached, I turned my head to look into Arwen's deep blue eyes.

My own blurred, and I knew I was crying as Arwen's face shone with compassion, and she took me in her arms, hushing me like a mother hushes their child.

"I am sorry, little one. _Ada_ told me of your past," she sighed in her beautiful voice, and I struggled to fight back the tears. Finally I won, as I straightened and looked the elf-woman in the eye.

"Who's _ada_?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"_Ada_ means father, Bella, in Sindarin. Sindarin is one of the languages of the elves," she explained, as I nodded.

"I have a lot to learn it seems," I murmured, but Arwen merely laughed.

"And I shall help you. Rivendell is a store of lore as well as refuge for my people, but it is noon. Time enough for learning later, first you need to eat," she said, pulling me to my feet and out of the room.

To my surprise I did feel stronger as Arwen led me through arched hallways and along shady pathways until we reached a larger hall. We passed inside, and I could hear a gentle muttering emanating from inside a large doorway.

I faltered slightly, not really wanting to meet anyone else, and Arwen stopped beside me, watching me with a slight smile.

"Very well, we'll collect some food from the kitchens and take our noon meal in the sunlight," she sighed teasingly as I blushed. A moment later she sobered. "Perhaps it is better you do not meet anyone until you are stronger. And I may then have time to teach you some of our customs, since you shall be living here among us."

Arwen led me to a small side room, in which there was a hatch like a school canteen. She knocked on it, and quickly spoke in what I guessed was Elvish to another elf, this one with long pale blonde hair and wearing a silvery grey robe. With a laugh he handed over a basket and nodded towards me, smirking before he said something in Elvish to Arwen.

I narrowed my eyes, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair back behind my ear. "What did he say?" I asked, eying the blonde elf warily. Arwen smiled, and took my arm, leading me out into the sunlight.

"He said it's a pity such a lovely and exotic flower as you is so shy," she murmured, and I blushed. I was no lovely flower.

"He's exaggerating," I mumbled embarrassedly, as she led me through the gardens of Rivendell. I inhaled the scent of the flowers, some recognisable and others less so. But they were all beautiful and all smelt delicious.

Arwen frowned at my comment before she led me to a stone bench under the shade of a blossoming tree. She placed the basket down, and we sat. The bench was surprisingly comfortable, as my guide unpacked soft white bread and cheese, and ripe apples.

We ate in silence, the sounds of birdsong serenading us, as we sat in the peace of the gardens.

I heaved a deep sigh, I felt so at peace. In that moment I forgot everything, forgot about Dad and home, and the Cullens.

I just existed.

"I can understand what he was thinking," Arwen suddenly said, and I whipped my head around to stare at her. She sent me an apologetic look before continuing. "Forgive me, but I can understand what he, and you, are going through."

I took _he_ to mean Edward.

"Do you?" I asked, looking down at my hands still clutching a half-eaten apple.

"Yes, I feel I do, because I am going through the same thing, Bella. I have a lover, Aragorn. He's a mortal, but I love him deeply, but he feels we cannot be together because I am immortal. He wishes me to pass over the Sea to the Undying Lands with my kin," she told me gently, and I flushed at the intimate story she was telling me. She barely knew me and yet she was telling me something that I wouldn't tell anyone in a thousand years.

"But do you have a choice?" I asked, in as quiet a voice. Arwen sighed sadly, and looked down.

"Yes, I do have a choice," she whispered finally and I stood, no longer able to stay there a moment longer.

"So did I, so did he," I breathed, looking down on her. "I made my choice, but he refused to make his. He wanted me mortal forever."

"Why?" she asked me, standing to walk to me, and clasp my hands in her warm ones.

"Because he didn't want me to become a monster like him," I replied, feeling tears well up again as I thought about him. Arwen took me in her arms and held me as I wept again.

"Do not let your past fill your heart with bitterness, little _Alphwen_. You can heal here, and perhaps you shall find a new purpose in time," she whispered into my hair, and I felt some comfort at her words. Sniffling, I raised my head and smiled weakly.

"Your father said something like that," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. Arwen smiled.

"Yes he can be quite wise sometimes," she replied teasingly, and I laughed.

"Arwen, what does _Alphwen_ mean?" I asked, my curiosity piqued once more when I remembered her words from before.

"It means Swan Maiden, in Sindarin. An apt name for you, Bella," she smiled at me, and I smiled back. At least I seemed to have one friend in this strange place.

"It's too lovely for me," I replied, shaking my head, Arwen's smile turning into a frown.

"Why?" she asked, "It is a name which suits you well. You do not see how lovely you are, for a mortal."

"Not lovely enough for him," I replied. "I wasn't good enough for him."

Arwen looked angry for a moment. "You truly believe that? He lied, Bella. It is the other way around, you are too lovely for him. The world does not begin or end with Edward Cullen, Bella."

At the sound of his name I gasped, the hole in my chest throbbing angrily as I fought to breathe.

A second later Arwen's arms came around me, as I sank to my knees.

"Forgive me, Bella. I did not think," she held me as the pain receded, and my vision cleared.

"I'm ok…I'm alright," I breathed, leaning on Arwen as she helped me stand, careful not to ruin her gown of lavender silk. She watched me worriedly, before taking my arm.

"We should return indoors. You are not well," she murmured, as she began to lead me back to my room. I followed her, too sick at heart to do anything else.

Finally we reached my room, and I slumped onto the bed gratefully. My legs were still weak from my illness, and I was getting tired quickly.

Arwen helped me into bed, and I relaxed back into the pillows gratefully. I smiled at her, impishly.

"I could get used to this," I muttered, and Arwen laughed.

"We'll talk more soon. Get some rest, and I'll show my father's libraries tomorrow if you wish. We have some books in th Common Speech you might find instructive," she murmured, as I nodded and rolled over, my eyes already closing.

"Thank you, Arwen," I breathed, just before I fell asleep. I was dimly aware of her hand on my hair before I succumbed.

* * *

**More soon!**


	5. How Time Flies!

Elves Do It Better

_Bella_

Time didn't seem to exist in Rivendell.

My life slipped into a comfortingly monotonous routine. Sleep, eat, read, learn, eat, sleep.

I gained weight after my illness, under the eagle eyes of Elrond and Arwen, and the beautiful elven maid was rarely away from my side. She taught me Sindarin and Quenya, taught me to play the harp, kept my mind off my past, my home and my predicament.

She even taught me to ride a horse.

Imagine me, Bella the super klutz actually being able to ride a horse!

But every night the nightmares came back, and the memories.

During the daylight hours, I forced myself not to think about Forks, about Charlie, about…them.

I had no idea why I was here, in Middle-earth, but I had long known I was _sent_ here for a reason.

I just had to wait for that reason to appear.

I couldn't say I was happy, as such. I had everything I could ever want, really, but…

I was empty, a broken shell, slowly healing.

Haldir helped.

The Elf in my dreams helped me, brought me out of the nightmares of Edward leaving me, kept me safe from the dark abyss which stretched out to take me every night.

Without him, I would have been lost long ago.

But for all that, I never saw his face, just smelt his scent and felt his strong arms around me.

I never felt so safe as when I was in my dreams.

I never spoke to Elrond about it, in case he thought me crazy, but I found myself obsessing over him in the daylight.

I wondered if we would ever meet.

* * *

_Arwen_

It had been almost a year since Bella Swan had fallen into our lives.

In an Elf's life, so little seems new and fresh, after two millenia of living and seeing things pass into the darkness, but to me, to my father, and even to the elves of Rivendell, she was like a fresh breeze of life.

And yet not so. A sadness had fallen over her fragile mortal beauty, in her deep brown eyes even as she grew more radiant with every passing day.

Not that Bella ever saw that, or refused to see it. She always avoided mirrors, and often I would enter her room to find her tossing and turning in her bed from nightmares.

With every part of me, I strove to distract her, to find her happiness in her new home, teaching her all I knew of our history, our languages, even teaching her to ride.

Just remembering Bella's white face the first time I helped her mount Asfaloth could still make me laugh.

But there was something holding her back from embracing this new life she had been given. I sensed there was no return to the world she originated from, and maybe she knew this too, and that was why she was so sad.

But something else told me that she was still haunted by the ghost of Edward Cullen.

These thoughts crowded into my head as I swept along the corridor to Bella's rooms, just after midday. The leaves on the trees had begun to turn gold and amber, and winter approached. Not that it would touch Rivendell, but in the outside world it would soon grow dark and bleak.

I knew my father was troubled by the rumours of the Shadow rising in the East, knew that he feared Sauron's return. My grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, was coming here with my brothers, to hold counsel with my father.

I secretly hoped she would know of another way to help Bella, our little Alphwen.

So thinking, I cautiously knocked on Bella's door, and when I received no answer but a moan, I entered to find her spread out on her bed, her hazel-coloured hair splayed out, escaping its Elven braid, the skirts of her pale blue dress twisted around her legs.

Her skin was flushed and rosy, as she moaned Edward's name with such desolation I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I had thought that my love for Aragorn alone held such power to destroy me, but seeing Bella as she was now….

She was a remarkable mortal.

I moved forward, gently tucking back a strand of hair off her forehead when she stilled and peace washed over her face.

"Haldir…" she breathed, and I stilled, nonplussed.

Did she just say the name of Lothlórien's Marchwarden?

Under my hand, Bella stilled and breathed deeply, settling into cool slumber as she whispered his name one last time.

"Haldir…"

I silently backed away, and went to find my father.

I found him in the courtyard, surrounded by Glorfindel and some of his other advisors as he beckoned me to his side.

"Daughter, your brothers approach," he murmured with a smile, as Bella slipped my mind for a moment.

"That is good news, _Ada_. But I have something I must discuss with you and my grandmother," I replied, returning his joyous smile.

My father opened his mouth to ask what, but the sounds of hoof beats against the ground stopped him, as we turned to face the arched gateway into our home.

In rode my brothers, tall and dark atop their stallions, bows and quivers thrown across their backs.

Elladan and Elrohir both looked the same, with _Ada's_ dark hair and pale skin, but we all possessed our mother's sapphire blue eyes.

None of us possessed the golden hair she had inherited from our grandmother, as Galadriel rode atop a grey palfrey, surrounded by her silver-haired guard.

With a slight shiver of trepidation I noticed Haldir, the Marchwarden himself, was amongst them.

* * *

_Haldir_

I breathed deeply of the scent of Rivendell as we entered. It could never compare with my beloved Lothlórien with her trees of silver and gold, and the fragrant breeze which whispered of the sea.

But it soothed my eyes after the weeks of travelling through the grey, dead mountain passes.

Then I felt her, felt the presence of the woman I had spent hours dreaming of.

_Alphwen…_

I felt her desolation and her sorrow, felt the intoxicating scent of her sink in my bones as inwardly, I quivered.

She was here.

* * *

_Arwen_

It was several hours before I could speak to my grandmother and father, but finally I dragged them into the library.

"What is it, daughter?" my father asked, as we seated ourselves beside the window, the nightingales beginning to sing their twilight arias, and as I looked out the window, I spotted Bella walking with her head in a book and an apple in the other hand.

"_Ada_, it concerns our Alphwen," I began cautiously, conscious of my grandmother's keen gaze watching me intently. "This afternoon, just after midday, I went to Bella's room. When there came no reply to my knock, I grew worried and entered, to find Bella in one of her usual nightmares,"

"Who is this 'Alphwen' you speak of, Arwen? Your father mentioned a guest you believe was sent by the Valar, is this Bella the same person?" my grandmother asked, and I nodded. Quickly I related the whole tale of Bella's arrival to my grandmother, including her nightmares.

Her beautiful face grew sad.

"It is indeed agony to lose a loved one, but all the more so when they leave you so callously. But I don't understand, why does this worry you even more so now, granddaughter, if she has been suffering them for months?" she asked, and I drew in a deep breath.

"Because this time, she uttered a name, and then grew peaceful, as if that name brought bliss upon her just by saying it," I replied, at which my father leant forward, his hands folded thoughtfully on his breast.

"Whose name did she call, Arwen?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"She called Haldir's name," I murmured in reply, and I saw both of them stiffen slightly in shock. Nothing moved in the library, as they stared at me with their enigmatic eyes.

Finally Galadriel spoke.

"This is not the first time this has happened. Haldir too has been experiencing dreams of a young woman, a young woman who calls to him in sleep. It seems they have found each other at last," she murmured, looking out the window to where Bella walked in the garden, oblivious to the revelations we had discovered.

* * *

_Haldir_

After my brothers and I had seen the Lady Galadriel safe to her quarters, we tended to our horses and settled in ourselves. I remained distant from Orophin and Rúmil's banter, my mind still dwelling on the presence which echoed so clearly in its depths, pulling me like a rope twined my wrist with hers.

"What is it, brother? You look a thousand miles away," Orophin momentarily interrupted my thoughts, as I blinked and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I am perfectly fine, brother mine. I just…have a lot on my mind," I muttered, as I rubbed my stallion down. I could imagine my brothers' rolled eyes at my words, more like a commander's than a brother's statement, but then again that was what I was.

At least, most of the time.

"All work and no frivolity makes a dull Elf, Haldir. Stop thinking about your duties for just one minute why don't you?" Orophin smirked ruefully, while Rúmil waggled his golden brows at me.

"If he actually managed to stop thinking about his duty, he'd probably fall down dead," he joked, and Orophin chuckled.

"Very amusing," I shook my head as they both laughed behind my back, "But if you don't stop it, I'll have you on border duty for a decade."

They both stopped laughing at once.

My mind, freed from distraction, did not think about duty but more about the woman who even now called me to her.

A siren, singing to my soul.

Without a word to my brothers, I turned and left the stable, determined to find her.

She was not in the library, or the kitchens, or the distillery. She was not in the forge so that only left the gardens. I wandered through them, drawn to her, as my quick senses picked up the _swish_ of a robe over the grass, and the tread of slippered feet. The wind whispered through thick hair and golden leaves, as I turned a corner and saw her.

She was beautiful.

Her slim figure was both hidden and displayed to advantage in the long blue gown she wore, netted with pearls underneath a pale grey over-robe, the silk draping over her figure and arms like water. Her skin was like the finest alabaster, shining in the twilight, her long fingers carefully clutching a book as she unconsciously walked towards me, the remains of a half-eaten apple clutched in her other hand.

Her lips were a shade of red, somehow between crimson and pink, so utterly tempting and soft. I found myself desiring to run my fingers over them, to see if she were real. Her long brown hair, mixed with radiant strands of red and deep gold, tumbled down her back, only partially restrained by an elven braid, exposing her ears.

They weren't pointed.

She was mortal.

But that didn't matter as I felt my heart speed up in my chest at the sight of her, so beautiful and so real, after all these months of feeling her in my mind.

Her name left my lips before I could think.

_Alphwen…_

She looked up, instantly wary, as her eyes met mine. And I felt myself struck anew by the sheer loveliness I saw in those infinite orbs of brown. But then the sadness and the desolation in there washed over me, heavy and all-encompassing. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she looked almost too pale now I saw her closer.

Nonetheless, she offered me a small smile.

"Hello," she breathed, closing her book. I frowned, then I realised.

She didn't know who I was, didn't know the elf she had called out to in her dreams was now stood in front of her.

"Greetings, my lady," I breathed, stepping closer. Her eyes met mine, and I saw her breathing stutter slightly. "I am lately arrived from Lothlórien, and thought to see the first stars appear in the sky."

What was I doing? I was babbling like an elfling with his first infatuation.

"Then don't let me keep you," she murmured politely, before turning away. My soul cried out, and I knew it called to hers, because she turned back to me, her lips flushed and rosy.

A siren indeed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, turning to face me fully, a puzzled frown on her brow. It was adorable. "I feel like we have met before, somewhere…"

"Nowhere in Middle-Earth, my lady," I breathed, as I sensed her soul call to mine. I wanted to move forward and take her in my arms, but I did not.

I could not, long millenia of cautions held me back.

But I gave her that small clue, praying to Elbereth she might understand.

"My apologies," she muttered, but she still sent me a puzzled glance, a thoughtful glint in her eyes.

"What is your name, fair maiden?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am no fair maiden," she muttered, and I stared at her. How could she be so unaware of how lovely she was?

But that made her beauty all the more precious.

"Your name, then?" I asked again, wanting to make sure. To be certain my soul and my mind were leading me in the right direction, a direction I could not yet fathom.

"Bella," she replied softly. "Bella Swan."

"My good fortune to meet you then, Bella Swan," I breathed, stepping closer. Her eyes widened as they met mine, and recognition dawned. "_Alphwen_…"

"You," she breathed, stilling like a statue of ice, as I reached her. "Haldir…"

"Haldir!" I distantly heard my name called, my outstretched hand just inches away from Bella's cheek, and I recognised my brother's call.

The agony I felt as I turned away from her, leaving her side, was almost more than I could bear.

* * *

_Bella_

I stood, completely and utterly stupefied by what had just happened.

Haldir, the elf from my dreams, was here!

After so many months of dreaming and needing him more than I needed to breathe, in my fight against my past, he was finally here, and I looked on his handsome face.

It was finer than anything I had ever seen, even the Cullens', with his golden hair draped over his shoulders, stark against his grey tunic and the silver clasped leather strap. It made my heart race, after so long in sleep.

Alive, I felt alive for the first time in months.

My heart was pounding as I watched him walk away, before I turned and fled.

In that moment, I didn't know what I truly felt or thought.

I just needed space.

And time to think, before I saw him again.

That night was to be a welcoming gathering for the elves that had arrived today, including Arwen's grandmother and brothers who I was nervous about meeting.

But now, that seemed tiny in comparison to the thought that Haldir was here, and he was real.

I would see him again, tonight, whether I liked it or not.


	6. In The Moonlight

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Bella_

I made it back to my room, breathing heavily as I leant against it, eyes closed. I had to fight to breathe, as I closed my eyes, the memory of Haldir standing, so tall and golden in the fading sunlight, flashing across my mind.

Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would ever meet the man…elf whatever, the figure that constantly haunted my thoughts. I clutched my book to my heart, remembering the coolness of his skin on my cheek.

My heart fluttered, remembering the sheer _intensity_ in his eyes, those blue, blue eyes.

I would see him again tonight. There would be the feast, and I would have to look at him as nothing more than a stranger.

How could I? How could I, when such an intimate bond lay between us?

My love for Edward had begun to fade, but I was no fool. Living among the Elves, I knew I could not succumb to love of an immortal again.

That way only lay pain.

I placed my book down, and sank down onto my bed, eyes still staring unseeingly at the wall.

* * *

_Arwen_

"I have a suggestion," Galadriel softly spoke, as we sat in the growing shadows. "After our counsel, I shall return to Lothlorien. Perhaps we should consider sending Bella home with me."

My heart sank at the thought of losing someone who was a dear friend, but then again perhaps it was for the best.

_Ada_ nodded, eyes lost in thought. "Indeed, that may be best. You shall have to meet her first, but it may be in her best interests. She is physically well here, but her heart has not healed."

"Nay, it has not. Perhaps Haldir may help with that," I added, to which both my father and grandmother inclined their heads.

"Indeed. Now they will meet, I do not see how we could keep them apart," Galadriel sighed.

* * *

_Bella_

I had not moved when I heard the gentle knock on my door. I jumped, but I sensed it was not Haldir.

"Come!" I called, and the door opened to reveal Arwen, already in high dress. She smiled gently as she came to my side.

"_Alphwen_, you are not dressed! The feast will begin soon," she chided me softly, as she took my hands. Still unable to credit what had just occurred, I stared at her blankly.

She sighed impatiently.

An hour later, I was bathed and dressed, the pearl-grey skirts of my dress swirling around me as I followed Arwen to the Hall of Fire.

I could hear the hubbub of voices grow as we approached, and I trembled when I felt _his_ presence.

Haldir.

We entered, Arwen sweeping ahead of me in a robe of pure white, glimmering like the Evenstar around her neck.

The Hall was full of Elves, of all kinds, both raven and golden-haired, all clad in rich, flowing robes and tunics, mingling freely with glasses of wine. I spotted Elrond and a beautiful, golden-haired Elf who vaguely resembled Arwen.

Her grandmother, the Lady Galadriel.

As I approached, head down respectfully, my eyes darted everywhere for Haldir, heart seizing when I thought I saw him but he didn't appear.

But he was here. I could feel it.

Arwen's gentle hand pulled me towards Elrond and Galadriel, and I dipped as gracefully as I could.

"My Lady," I murmured respectfully, when I felt her icy fingers on my chin, tilting it up until I met her piercing eyes.

Immediately I felt like she was scanning my mind, trying to read like leafing through pages in a book. I wondered if she be unable to, like Edward.

"You are a strong one, Isabella Swan, Alphwen of Rivendell. Not many mortals possess the power to keep their minds closed to me," she murmured softly, her voice enthralling, enchanting.

So it seemed I was a freak here, as well as back in Forks.

"I was often told that, back home," I replied quietly. "I don't know why."

"You are a mystery, little Alphwen. I look forward to speaking with you more, in the days to come," Galadriel murmured, before her gaze left me and it felt like I could breathe again. She and Elrond left us.

Arwen smiled gently at me, and took my arm, pulling me towards two tall, raven-haired Elves.

Her brothers, they had to be. Elladan and Elrohir.

"Don't worry Bella. Their bark is worse than their bite," Arwen murmured in my ear, and I felt my tension dissolve. If they were anything like Emmet and Jasper, I really had nothing to fear.

* * *

_Haldir_

I watched, concealed from Bella's eyes by the crowd, as the Lady Arwen led her towards her brothers. There was a smile on her face, gentle and sincere, but that sorrow swirled around her still.

Instead of the blue I had seen her in last, the dress she wore was of a pearl grey, luminescent and almost seductive. The sleeves clung to the rise of her shoulders, exposing the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone, the gown gathering at the waist before flaring from her hips in a graceful fall. The sleeves opened up from her elbows like lilies in full bloom. Pearls had been entwined in her hair, falling in free waves around her face so she shone as brightly as any immortal in the Hall tonight.

To me, she outshone them all.

Abruptly a voice carried over the assembled Elves, Elrond's strong tones calling us to the ceremonial toast.

"Friends, and family! Tonight we welcome those who have long been absent from our home but never absent from our hearts! And to welcome she who has enthralled them anew!" at this he inclined his head to Bella, who blushed and looked away. "May the Valar bless you all as we drink to friendship and homecoming this night!"

"To Friendship!" the assembled Elves raised their goblets before drinking deeply. I sipped my miruvor, eyes still locked on my Bella's shining hair as she drank too.

The laughter and the talking began to rise once more, as the crowd shifted and music began to play.

I lost sight of my Alphwen, my heart beating as I looked for her. I glimpsed a grey sleeve disappearing through a side door, and I began to follow.

* * *

_Bella_

I had to get out of there. I hated attention, always had, and I felt my heart beat faster as I escaped into the cool moonlight of a hallway.

I still had not found him, and I both yearned and feared to see his face again.

Behind me I could hear the Elves' beautiful voices rise in song, a prayer to Elbereth, and I felt a tear begin to fall at its beauty.

I wanted to rip out my foolish heart, for falling in love _again_ with an Elf, another immortal from my dreams.

I felt his voice in my mind, and I froze, my breath suspended in my lungs.

I felt his eyes on me like a burning wave rushing over my skin, willing me to turn around and I did so slowly.

He stood before me, achingly beautiful with his golden hair silvered by the moonlight, rippling off his silver tunic.

Both of us stood, entranced and speechless, in the moonlight, ensnared by her spell.

Slowly he approached me, and I stepped back, feeling like a deer before the hunter, feeling not physically threatened but emotionally. This man held the ability to destroy my heart again, more than Edward ever could.

I felt a pillar against my back, and stopped, trapped.

"Why do you run, Alphwen?" he asked, stopping only a foot away, and I felt my heart leaves its usual home in my chest and leap to my throat. I stayed silent, unable to speak through the vice squeezing my lungs. His hand stretched out, and this time it touched my skin, sliding up my cheek to where the stray tear rested, on my cheekbone. He wiped it away tenderly, his sweet scent and intoxicating presence making me dizzy. "And now I know not what to say."

"Perhaps it would be better if you did not speak at all," I murmured, and I was surprised by how steady my voice was despite its quietness. I glimpsed some strange, strong emotion flash in his piercing eyes and I felt my spine melt.

"So many nights I have dreamt of you, my Bella, my Alphwen," he breathed, his other hand joining its mate on my face, gently tilting it up to his. My breath froze as my eyes widened but I couldn't fight the need that began to pulse in me. "Your beauty, your sorrow, your voice has tortured me for months."

"I am sorry to have pained you," I choked out, our lips so close. Looking into his eyes, I felt my control shatter. I desired him so much."My pain is no more, now I have you in my arms," he replied, his smooth voice now deliciously husky and I shivered.

My earlier resolution not to allow my heart to rule my head was gone, as he lowered his lips to mine.

They touched, caressed and locked, as his arms came around me, pulling me to him relentlessly. I shivered and sank against him.

It was so easy, so natural, felt so very _right_. My broken soul awoke and blazed in fire, as his kiss hardened and intensified, our bodies inexorably pulled together, pressed along each other's length.

We were lost in each other's kiss, in the cool moonlight. For one tiny moment in time, we were one. And I was whole at last.

* * *

**I am so sorry this got shoved on the back burner. Even if I don't update for ages, never think I've given up on this story, because I never will.**

**I might get distracted (Thanks to Sherlock and Batman Begins *grumbles*) but I will never just abandon this story if I can help it :).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. A New Life

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Bella_

I walked quickly along the corridor to Elrond's chambers. I had gotten a message from my host that morning to come to his study, to discuss my future.

It helped take my mind off Haldir, and the events of the night before. I couldn't believe I had let him kiss me, or worse yet, kissed him back! I didn't know him, not really, and yet I had willingly gone into his arms. What was even worse was that I had just run away, pulling back from his arms and his kiss and leaving him in that moonlit hallway, my heart pounding like a drum.

Just remembering it sent my heart pounding, even now. I couldn't do this, not again. I was mortal, he was immortal; and so it would never work. He would tire of me, as Edward had, and I would grow old. Or even if he did not tire of me, I would still grow old and die.

And what about home?

The thought drew me up short, as I paused in the corridor, my dress swirling to a halt around me. Today I wore a spring green gown with long trailing sleeves, and an emerald green trim around the hems and square neckline. My hair was in its usual braid.

I had barely thought about home for weeks, the memories too painful to recall. But what about Charlie? Renee? Mike, Jessica, Angela, Jake? Had they noticed my disappearance? Did time even run the same between the two worlds? For a second, I allowed myself to remember Forks, the Sitka spruces, the silver thread of the Calawah river as it wove its way past the town, with its whitewashed houses nestled into the emerald green forests.

There, I had come alive and there, I had died again. I exhaled shakily. No, I knew there was no way back, and maybe Charlie and Renee were better off this way, without a broken, despondent shell for a daughter, and I doubted my friends would miss me that much. Jake perhaps, but not the others. They'd move on.

And so would I.

I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love with Haldir, and I would apologise to him for running away, and I'd explain why I ran, but I wouldn't let him get close. He would leave for Lothlorien soon, and in any case that way lay only heartbreak, and I wouldn't let my new life become tainted the same way my old life in Forks had. I already sensed I had changed too much to ever return to my old life, my old home. I walked with a little bit of grace now, I spoke with more refinement and I could actually play an instrument and ride a horse! Well, in a manner of speaking…

"Bella?" Arwen's gentle lilt broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to find her sweeping up in a lavender brocaded gown, concerned eyes on my face. "Are you well?"

"Quite well, thank you, Arwen," I replied softly, pushing away my thoughts for later.

"_Ada_ and my grandmother are waiting for you," she continued, and I thought I detected a hint of sadness in her eyes but it passed in a flash. I turned and followed her into Elrond's study.

* * *

Elrond was seated at his desk, burgundy robes spilling around him like a waterfall of velvet, but the Lady Galadriel sat before the desk, shining like a diamond in pure white, a silver diadem hanging low on her forehead. Her golden hair glimmered in the radiance of Rivendell.

"_Alphwen_, you have come," the Elven lady rose and took my hands gently in hers, as I dipped. "None of that, no formalities here."

I looked up into intensely piercing blue eyes, like twin dagger except they still shone with a maternal kindness, like a mother falcon protecting her young. I think she tried to read me again, but failed as a wry smile lit up her ageless face.

"You are a rare puzzle, young one," she murmured, releasing me and seating herself again. Elrond silently waved me to another chair, Arwen sinking into one beside me as the Lord of Rivendell turned to me.

"We have called you here, Bella, because we wish to discuss your future. I have tried to heal your malady, but I fear there are wounds in your soul beyond my skill to heal. You have made much progress, but I fear I can do no more," Elrond began, as I tensed. What was he saying?

"I don't understand," I murmured, glancing at Arwen. That sadness was back on her face but so was a form of resignation. Galadriel turned to me, and took my hand.

"I have proposed to my son that you come and stay with me, in Lothlorien, _Alphwen_. My home is beautiful and peaceful, although in another way to Rivendell. You would stay as long as you wish, and I would gladly allow you to come back to Rivendell, if you so desire," she explained, and I stared at her.

Leave Rivendell? Go to Lothlorien?

I would be close to Haldir. Could I do that? Live in the same place as him, and keep my heart safe?

But should I allow my new life to stay in one place, just because of him? I was curious about Middle-Earth, after all Elrond and Arwen had told me, and I wanted to see it. Travelling to Lothlorien would mean I could see at least a part of it.

I glanced at my kindest and closest friend in this magical, timeless face, and she inclined her head to me.

"I will be saddened to see you go, _Alphwen_, but neither I nor _Ada_ would suggest this if we did not think it a good thing for you. I travel often to Lothlorien so we would still see each other," Arwen murmured softly, pressing my hand. I glanced at Elrond, who smiled down at me fondly, eliciting a warm glow in my chest.

"It is your decision, young one," Galadriel reminded me quietly, and I exhaled shakily. I glanced down at my hands, one entwined with Arwen's pure one, and the other lying passively in my silken lap.

Rivendell was the only home I knew in this strange world. Should I leave it, and its safety? Should I take the risk?

_You have a long journey ahead of you, Isabella Swan, and a hard choice to make at the end of it. _

The words I had heard as I lay, delirious in the forest, came back to me, powerful in my mind as I shuddered. Did the Voice mean journeying to Lothlorien? What was the choice? Could Galadriel help me where Arwen and Elrond could not?

_Only you can decide your fate. Only you…_

I looked up, resolved and sure, and met Galadriel's sapphire blue eyes, merciless as knives and as soft as swan's feathers.

_Alphwen…_

"I would be honoured to come back with you to Lothlorien, my Lady," I breathed, and a joyous smile broke over Galadriel's face, matched only by my own.

_Bella…_

But first I had to face Haldir.


	8. Meanwhile, Back Home In Kansas

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Alice_

It had been three weeks since Bella disappeared. I could still see the vision as clear as daylight, of her standing in the clearing, running after Edward and then disappearing from my radar, like she vanished into thin air.

Charlie had put up posters everywhere, leaving no stone unturned nor avenue unexplored. The poor man was trying, and I ached for him, as I ached for Edward. My brother had returned with us to Forks when I received my vision, and we arrived back to a town in mourning. The family had been under suspicion at first, and I knew Charlie still thought we had done something to Bella, but there was no evidence to prove us guilty. There was no evidence to prove anyone guilty.

There had been some old lunatic who had claimed she had fallen through a portal into another world, but he was mostly ignored as the town drunk.

Rather than stay in Forks, we moved to Alaska, while Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and I threw ourselves into the search for Bella. We knew it was not Victoria, or the Volturi because the former would have made sure we found Bella's mangled body in revenge, and the latter would have punished us as well as Bella for knowing our secret.

I looked up as Edward entered my room.

If it was possible for a vampire to look bad, Edward looked like hell. The shadows beneath his eyes were too pronounced, his eyes onyx black and I knew he suffered from hunger. I also knew it was his way of punishing himself, for deserting Bella and leaving her to an unknown fate.

I had tried so hard to find some clue of Bella's whereabouts in my visions, but she was gone, a black shadow in my vision. I could see nothing, and not even the vision I had seen of her disappearing in the forest was conclusive. It had just showed her literally disappearing into thin air, like I had blinked and then she was gone in a millisecond.

I looked into my brother's tortured black eyes, and swore to find Bella and bring her home.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The fallen leaves on the ground barely made any sound beneath my feet, as I walked around the clearing in which I had seen Bella disappear for the thousandth time, I mean the thousandth time.

"This is useless, Alice," Emmet called over to me from a boulder, where he sat randomly crushing things in his hands from boredom. "We already scoured the area, and we found nothing."

"There must be something here," I breathed regardless. "Something we missed."

My whole family were assembled in the clearing with me, Edward watching me with a desperate, burning hope; Carlisle with concern, Esme with motherly pity, Jasper with exasperated resignation and Rosalie with impatience.

A vision crossed my mind, and I growled. "Rose, just shut up and quit while your mouth's still closed."

Rosalie glared at me and muttered to herself, beneath even vampire range of hearing and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice," Carlisle began gently. "Not only have we searched this entire forest, so have the police. If there was anything, we would have found it."

I inhaled for the first time since I arrived at the clearing, and froze. Jasper felt the change in my emotions, uncertainty and fear ranging through me, and was at my side in a moment.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked urgently, taking my hand.

"Something isn't right," I murmured, eyes fixed on a point of the ground, where I had seen Bella fall. I could not tell what, but something was not right, wrong, dangerous.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Edward asked as he read my thoughts. I glanced at him and then back at the innocently mouldy patch of mud and dead leaves, unsure why I was no so jumpy. Why had I not felt this before?

The family had made thousands of trips to the clearing, to search for any sign of Bella, and never before had I felt this foreboding.

"We need to get away from here. Now," I breathed, already turning and running, Rosalie's muttered "about time," ignored as Jasper and Carlisle raced after me.

"Wait!" Carlisle caught my arm, pulling me up. "There's a human approaching."

We could hear footsteps moving closer, cautiously, and we tensed, wondering what was coming. For some reason, I could not see, and that scared me.

I had a very bad feeling about this.


	9. The Reasons Why

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Haldir_

I stood grooming my horse, the long strokes I used to brush the dust from his grey coat soothing and allowing my mind to concentrate on something other than Isabella.

Why had she run from me, in that perfect moment? Why?

My strokes grew too hard, so Ernil snorted and speared me with a haughty look.

"Forgive me, old friend," I sighed, gentling my strokes. Ernil merely butted my arm with his nose, whickering. I was on edge, and I had some right to be, but that was no excuse for letting it show.

I was a Marchwarden of Lothlorien, a Son of the Eldar Race. For millenia, I had been nothing but controlled, in control, free of the fiery emotions which devoured the lesser races.

But now…with the discovery of my Bella, my _Alphwen_, all my control, all my discipline disappeared. She was mortal; she was fragile and innocent…

For centuries, I had looked down on mortals, but now I found my blood still simmering from the feel of her in my arms, the memories of her kiss eliciting a torturous tension in my muscles. I yearned to feel her in my arms again.

But why? Why had she run? Had I frightened her?

Isabella Swan, a true enigma.

I felt her before I saw her. I knew she was behind me, her mind reaching for mine without even knowing it. She had no idea of the power she held within her mortal body.

Nor the power she held over me.

"Isabella," her name slipped from my lips, as I turned to see her standing just within the door of the stables, the sunlight haloing her form, making her look ethereal, almost like the Lady Galadriel herself.

Her slender body was shrouded in spring green, as nubile and fresh as a sapling. If I touched her, the thrill of the life she was imbued with would send a shock through my body. The auburn curls slipping over her shoulders glowed with an inner fire, and her dark eyes held mine with an inner agony which cut me in two more effectively than any Orc blade.

"Haldir," she breathed in reply, and she moved forward. She may not be as well graceful as an Elven woman, but her mortality held a power all its own. I could now understand why some of my people fell in love with mortals, their allure, their mystery. I sensed it was as if by loving them, we came closer to the Gift of Ilúvatar, which we were denied.

"Haldir, I need to speak with you," she began, but my control snapped, frayed from the moment I had first seen her, outlined in the doorway by golden light. I pulled her into my arms, and the bliss I felt was more than anything the Undying Lands could offer me. "Haldir?"

I drank in the shocked sigh of my name, a question I answered with my kiss, with my body. I felt afire around her, completely and utterly without control or the desire for it. I just needed Bella, _my_ Bella.

"No!" she pushed me away, fighting against my strength but to little avail. I felt her pain and her panic as if it were my own, so I released her but only so far. I was surprised myself to discover I had moved her back against a beam, so her body was pressed against my own. It was heaven.

But she had said no.

"_Alphwen_, what is it?" I asked, fighting back my desire to calm her. To my horror, I discovered tears on her pale cheek. "Tell me."

"Haldir," she began shakily. "We can't do this. I can't be with you… like this."

Inwardly, I was shaking with a mix of anger and confusion. Outwardly, I remained calm.

"Isabella, what madness is this?" I asked, forcing myself to be calm, cool. She took a shuddering breath and pulled away from me, turning to pace wildly.

"Haldir, I am to come to Lothlorien," she explained, making me start in surprise. She was to come to my home? "The Lady invited me, and I accepted. But regardless, this…us can't continue."

"Why not?" I asked, "Isabella, you know the strength of the bond between us. I feel your pain, your sorrow, your fear as it is my own, and I know you feel me too. Why do you push me away?"

"Because I must!" Isabella flung around, her back to me, her auburn hair draping her back in splendour. "Because you are immortal, and I'm just an ordinary, mortal girl. I can't be with you, it would hurt us both. I will grow old, and even if you do not tire of me, I will die. You won't…."

"Isabella," I said her name as she trembled, understanding her fear now. "I do not care."

I took her in my arms, her back to my torso and held her. She relaxed for one moment, sinking into my embrace and once again I glimpsed bliss. The long line of her neck revealed itself to me, and I could not resist.

* * *

_Bella_

At the feel of Haldir's lips pressing against my pulse, I shivered and felt my resolution waver. How could I go to Lothlorien like this? With him so close yet so unattainable?

The pain I felt being near him yet unable to have him was swamped by the desire he could elicit in me. He knew me, knew my fears, my sorrow because of the connection we shared but…

I just couldn't. Not again, not after Edward.

I would not subject myself to that pain again.

"I can't," was all I could breathe out as I pulled myself away. "I'm sorry."

Once again, I left him there, and I could feel his pain and the darkness of his anger. I had always imagined Elves as such creatures of Light they had no darkness, but I sensed that was naïve. They held darkness within them, but did not let it rule them and so I knew Haldir would not follow me.

I had a long journey to prepare for.

* * *

I avoided going anywhere but my rooms that night, in fear of meeting Haldir again. Arwen brought everything to my room, and I packed it all carefully after I had looked at them in curiosity.

Tomorrow, I would forsake the long, graceful dresses I had worn for a year and go back to wearing trousers. Elven trousers were made of soft leather, yielding and comfortable, more so than I had imagined. I had been given boots made of a similar material, moulding to my foot like water, all in a shade of dark brown. Apart from a white blouse and under tunic, decorated in grey sylvan swirls, I also now possessed a warm over tunic, with slashes sleeves and an elegant cut. Galadriel herself had given me on of the cloaks of the Galadhrim. It was a little long on me, but as warm and comfortable as the rest of it.

My pack would be stowed along with my horse, when I was given one since I could not take Asfaloth. To be honest, the idea of riding the great stallion was still a little daunting, no matter how good I might be now.

Elrond himself had gifted me with a knife forged in Rivendell itself, the silver blade chased with ancient runes for protection and safety. He had told me anything more substantial would be worse than useless, if we should be attacked in the mountain passes, since I had no skill in combat.

In my pack was stowed a few packets of elvish way bread and a small flask of miruvor; a soft blanket and mat which folded surprisingly small. I had a spare set of clothing, a rag and a tin of salve for my boots, a book of Elvish poetry Elrond had gifted me now my Sindarin was good enough, a few mementoes from my old life in Forks and the silver dress I had worn the night Haldir found me. And a gift from Arwen, wrapped in silk and I was afraid to touch it.

It was a pendant, forged from some metal I had never seen before; shining in my palm like it exuded its own light. Arwen had called it _mithril_.

It was in the shape of a swan.

_May it bring you healing and good fortune, sister…_

Those had been Arwen's words to me when I last seen her, and I could not stop thinking about them. It was preferable to thinking about Haldir, at any rate.

After a minute, I pulled the bundle from my pack and took the pendant out. I hesitated then clasped it around my neck. It would be safe enough hidden beneath my tunics.

Smiling softly at the sight of it around my neck in my mirror, I turned away and slipped into bed.

* * *

The next morning, I rose and dressed, feeling like I shouldn't have got up. I felt tired, unbelievably tired and I silently cursed Haldir. My dreams had been all of him, his arms, his touch, his kiss.

I was going to kill him.

Fastening the leaf brooch of my new cloak, I picked up my pack and walked to the door. I looked back at the room I had called my own for a year, and sighed. I felt some grief leaving Rivendell, my only home in this still strange new world.

My vision blurred but I pushed them away. By leaving Rivendell, I really was leaving any remainders of my old life, the old me, behind. I couldn't afford to be weak, to cry. I would not.

Without another look, I walked away.

Outside, the Lorien elves were already assembled, and I stopped before Arwen and Elrond on the front steps of the House, to say goodbye.

"I wish you good luck and hope on your journey east, _Alphwen,_" he murmured, taking my hands and kissing my forehead formally. "May the Valar guard you on your path under the sun."

"And you on yours," I replied, before turning to Arwen, who eschewed all formality and embraced me.

"Take care, my sister. Come back to us soon," she breathed in my ear, and I held her tightly, only too aware of a grey eyed gaze on me.

Haldir.

"Do not fear, granddaughter. We will take especial care of your Swan Maiden," Galadriel murmured beside us as we parted. "It is time to depart."

"Goodbye," I breathed to them all, to Elrond and Arwen, to the Elves of Imladris and to Rivendell as I turned back to the grey Elves of Lothlorien.

To my new destiny.

"Since we have no horse for you, _Alphwen_, I thought to have you ride with Haldir," Galadriel led me to her Marchwarden, as I mentally shivered. He looked at me coolly, with no sign of any anger or recognition at all, and I wanted to run away. Far away from him. "Never fear, my child. Haldir is an accomplished rider and warrior, he will keep you safe."

"Thank you, my lady," I murmured, before she left us to go to her own mount. I coolly inclined my head to Haldir.

"My lady _Alphwen_," he replied coldly, before reaching for me. I barely had time to gasp before I was in the saddle, and he was mounting behind me. My balance precarious, I clung with my thighs to the stallion's sides, before a steadying arm slid around my waist, pulling me back against a hard chest and a warm body.

"We have far to go, my lady," he muttered in my ear. "I had better hold on if I were you."

"I can ride, Haldir. I don't need to worry about me," I replied equally as coldly, as we moved off. I tried not to feel the steel in the muscles holding me, the thighs bracketing mine, the arm around my waist. As we passed the gates of Rivendell, he bent his head to mine, his golden hair flying around us in the light wind.

"I will not give up. You are mine, Isabella," he whispered, and I shivered, closing my eyes as every movement of the horse forced me against him, against the physical power of his body.

The reasons why we couldn't be didn't seem as important when faced with that.

I was in big trouble.


	10. Healing Hands

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Bella_

By the end of the day, I wasn't sure if I wanted to strangle Haldir or kiss him. My stock of resolution was dipping dangerously low and I had only been with him for one day.

We had a month of travelling together.

Every movement of the horse, every jolt and footfall of Ernil's hooves pushed me back into his arms, my lower pelvis and hips held in place by his muscular thighs, and I wasn't unaware of his reaction to me.

Or of mine to him.

When we stopped for the night, he lifted me from the saddle, and I held back my wince as my thighs and calves complained.

Loudly.

I was too preoccupied with the heat against my front, as he lowered me to the ground and I stared up at him, his darkening eyes and I felt his passion through our bond like an electric shock in my core.

"I can dismount unaided, you know," I replied coolly, summoning what little ire I could find. "You don't need to help me."

"There is a distinction between needing and wanting, _Alphwen_," he replied, with as much coolness as I, but I still shivered as those seductive words fell into my mind. "You'll learn soon enough."

I shivered as I looked up at him, his hands still around my waist, my gaze dropping to his lips and back up as I felt dangerously overheated. He still hadn't put me down properly.

"Where are we?" I asked, managing to push away from him, achingly aware it was only because he let me. I turned away, to see the other Elves already making camp and tending to the horses. To my horror, I even saw amused expressions on some of their faces before I reached for my pack.

"Eregion, a day's ride from Hollin. It was an Elvish land, before Sauron came," Haldir replied, and I listened as his attention left me for a split second. "We will make for the Pass of Caradhras before the winter snows come and make it impassable."

"I have almost no idea where you're talking about," I sighed after a moment. I had studied some maps in Rivendell, but I could remember little. Particularly around him when he was standing so close to me still.

I had to remind myself again that I couldn't do this, I wouldn't do this no matter what temptation he threw my way.

Desperate to distract him, I dug out my mat and blanket, while still talking. "I didn't think Elves needed to sleep much."

Then I straightened and he was right behind me!

I tried to veer away, but my legs were stiff and sore, so I stumbled. The lusty look in Haldir's dark eyes immediately turned to concern as he bent to catch me up. Wonderful, now I was pressed tightly against him once more, albeit my back to his torso so I was not looking directly at him.

Thank God.

"Isabella, are you well?" he asked in a harsh whisper, as my knees weakened even more. His arm was tight around me, leaving little space between us, and I felt every breath of his body like it was my own.

"Fine," I got out through gritted teeth, eying the Elves watching us covertly, again still with amusement on their faces. "You're holding me too close!"

"No I am not," he replied, whispering in my ear. "They know you are mine, now its time for you to accept the fact."

"I belong to no one," I replied, incensed. "So let me go."

"Never," he replied, just as fiercely, just as quietly. The next thing I knew he had swept me off my feet, lying me down on my sleeping mat before I could so much as blink. "Now tell me what pains you."

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied, but then I moved my leg, and I couldn't hold back my wince this time.

"You are a stubborn one, my Bella," he hissed quietly beneath his breath, while I glared at him. "I did not think how little time you've spent on horseback. You will grow used to it, in time. And in answer to your question, usually we would not stop but we must rest the horses. And you, Bella, you cannot go without stopping to rest."

"I do not mean to be a burden," I murmured, upset that we were forced to go slow because of me. It seemed I was always going to be a burden to someone. A gentle but firm grip on my chin forced my head up once more to meet Haldir's fierce, darkening gaze.

"You are not a burden," he ground out. "Never speak those words again."

"Do not tell me what to do," I growled at him, as he laid my feet across his lap, removing my boots. "I am not yours to command, and what the hell are you doing!"

"You are mine, Bella, whether you like it or not," he replied, almost wearily before answering my question. "I am no healer but I may be able to help the ache in your muscles. If you will let me?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked tiredly. I was exhausted and his touch on my ankle through the stocking felt exquisite.

"No, not really," he breathed. "Now hold still."

I sighed and did as he told me, too tired to argue, as he passed his hand up my calf, bending it slightly as his strong hand curved around the muscle. Where his hands passed, a tingling warmth swept the skin, even through my clothes, and I was only too aware of the heat of his body.

The ache in my calf muscles abated to a tolerable throb, then he did the same to my other calf. I closed my eyes, as his hands continued to heal me, but I jerked when one slid up the back of my thigh.

"Haldir!"

"Keep still," he hissed. I forced myself not to react as those hands both soothed and tortured me, making me shiver, my breath coming short. His thumb brushed the inside of my leg, and even through the leather, I felt the heat radiating from his fingers. I looked up, into his heated eyes and shuddered again. I had a funny feeling that I would probably be flat on my back now if it weren't for the other Elves.

Finally the torture stopped, and I forced myself to pretend I was not disappointed. No way, not at all.

On the upside, my legs were feeling much better. "Thank you," I said softly, as Haldir made to stand. He inclined his head, before leaning in and planting a kiss on my forehead. His lips lingered, and I closed my eyes, wishing I was stronger.

"Rest, eat some food. I must see to the Lady and to the Watch," he murmured, and then he was gone.

Shivers racked my body well into the night, and when I slept, I dreamed of him.


	11. More Questions Than Answers

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Alice_

The forest seemed to vibrate with tension as the footsteps drew nearer, and I felt Jasper draw closer to me cautiously.

"Who's there!" Carlisle called, as Emmet and Edward both crouched in readiness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a clear, beautiful voice rang out, just as a hooded man stepped from behind a tree. The rest of him was clothed in jeans and walking boots, but I could see he was well-muscled, with long blonde hair peeking from beneath the hood.

He also smelled delicious, alien, but delicious. Something wasn't right.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked coolly.

"My name is not your concern. You seek Isabella Swan," the hooded man replied.

"How do you know that? What is this place?" I asked, stepping forward. I could see nothing of our destinies with this man close to us, and it scared me. I didn't like not knowing.

"The story you heard is true. Some call me a lunatic, but it is only because mortals fear what they do not understand," he murmured.

"Mortals? What are you?" Carlisle asked. "You are not…"

"Like you? Vampires? No, I do not need to feed off the living to survive, Carlisle Cullen," the hooded man retorted, and I could hear the mingled disgust and contempt for what we were in his beautiful voice. He threw back his hood, and I was not alone in gasping. His face was more beautiful than anyone had a right to be, his dark grey eyes watching us coldly, his features angular, slender but that was not what made me gasp.

His ears were pointed.

"I am an Elf, cursed with immortality by Ilúvatar himself, the One. In that clearing lies a gateway to my former world, and that is where Isabella Swan now resides," he told us, as we stared.

"Now we know why they call you lunatic," Emmet grumbled, while Edward shook his head.

"No, he isn't lying. He isn't mad. I can hear his memories," my brother replied. "What he says is true."

"I don't understand. What is this 'gateway'?" Carlisle asked curiously. The Elf merely smiled.

"We cannot know all things, vampire. I fell through some two hundred years ago, while returning to my home in a place called Imladris. I met and fell in love with a mortal woman, but alas, my immortality had not left me, and she grew afraid of me when she aged and I did not, saturated with the superstition of her times. Our children still live, cursed with my own immortality, spreading the Elvish blood among your humans. I know of whom you seek, but even if you do find her…don't expect to bring her back," he said gravely, his eyes far away.

"Of course we will. She belongs here!" Edward growled. "I love her…"

"And you left her, Edward Cullen. That does not speak of love to me. Regardless, even if you do decide to cross through the gate, do not expect to return with her, do not expect to find her unchanged and do not expect to remain unchanged yourselves," he replied calmly enough, before turning and walking away, disappearing into the foliage before we could blink.

He left us with more questions than answers.


	12. Playing With Knives

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Bella_

Our journey continued the same as the first day. Riding until sundown, then Haldir would take the aches from my muscles and I would sleep, a deep, dreamless sleep.

We had left Hollin and now we were entering the Pass of Caradhras. The walls of the Misty Mountains rose up around us, as we paused for the night. It would be our last pause until we reached the other side, for dangers lurked in the shadowy mountains that the Elves would not court.

From what I had overheard, it had something to do with creatures called Orcs. Once Haldir had returned from organising the watches, I asked him about what I had heard.

I did not expect his face to darken like it did. "They are abominations, our ancient enemy. During the First Age of this world, the first Dark Lord, Morgoth, captured Elves, those of my Kindred who did not go on the journey to Valinor. The Avari," he began to explain.

The Avari. The Unwilling.

I remembered the stories Elrond had told me of the First Age, of the beginning of the Elves, the war of the Silmarils, and of the Valar. The Unwilling Ones were Elves who did not answer the summons to Valinor, preferring to stay in darkness. They were different from other Elves, rougher, even more secretive. No one, not even other Elves, had ever seen them.

"What happened to them?" I asked, pulling my cloak closer around me.

"Morgoth tortured them, kept them in dark, cold places, mutilated them beyond recognition, twisted their minds until all thought of what they once were was gone. They hated the Light, they hated us, and they grew in numbers, and the Orc was born. Our worst enemy," he replied.

I shivered, hearing the disgust in his voice. "You hate them," I murmured. It wasn't a question.

"They have attacked not just us but humans, dwarves and all Free races for millenia. They show no pity, no mercy, just sheer bloodlust and brutality. Do not pity them, Bella, for they will not pity you," he snapped, and I glared back at him. He held my gaze, before his hard look disappeared and he smirked.

"Sleep, my Bella," he bent and kissed my forehead. "You will need it."

"Somehow, I get the idea that you're not talking about Orc attacks," I muttered to myself. He just grinned wickedly, and I wanted to strangle him. Or kiss him…

"The Misty Mountains are crawling with Orcs, after we deserted Hollin. This way is dangerous, but it is faster than going around the mountain passes. There is some chance we might encounter those filthy creatures, so you must be on your guard. Do you possess a weapon?" he continued.

"Yes. Elrond gave me this as a parting gift," I replied, reaching into my pack and pulling out the exquisitely forged knife he had given me.

Haldir's face blanked. "This is an ancient blade, an heirloom of Doriath, the Lord Celeborn's birthplace," he replied.

"Why would Elrond give something so precious to me?" I breathed, shocked, as he handed it back to me. "He told me it was forged in Rivendell!"

"Why must you ask such silly questions?" he sighed heavily, turning my shocked look right back into a glare. "My guess is that he knew you would refuse them if you knew of their lineage and value. Do you know how to use them?"

"No, I-"

"Then I will teach you. Tomorrow before we depart," he cut me off, before standing and marching away briskly, leaving me to stare after him with my mouth open.

* * *

He did indeed wake me up the next morning, an hour earlier than needed, and I blinked owlishly at him in the grey morning of the Mountains.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled, pulling my hood over my face. I sensed his amusement, as he chuckled, before kneeling down beside me.

"What good will five more minutes of sleep do?" he asked curiously, and I peeked out from under my hood at him. Damn, he looked good! How fair was it he could look like a model in the mornings while I woke up looking like a scarecrow? "Wake up, slug!"

"You did not just call me a slug!" I growled, glaring at him as I sat up. He looked puzzled.

"Yes, I did,"

"Urgh, never mind. My world talking again," I replied, reminding myself to lay off the old way I had spoken back in Forks. Haldir held out a hand for me, to help me rise, and I stood.

"Was it customary to use such prickly rudeness in your world?" he asked, as I hunted in my pack for some _lembas_.

"Only when rudely woken up at the break of dawn by an all too sure of himself elf," I replied testily. Haldir just smirked, before leaning in and kissing my forehead again. My breath stuttered, and my heart pounded, even while I frowned at him.

"Stop that!" I muttered, to which he simply looked at me and replied.

"No."

At that implacable word, steeped in grim determination, my gaze dropped to his lips and then back up to his eyes, before I was forced to look away. An awkward silence fell between us, in that little dell where our travelling party rested.

* * *

Finally Haldir spoke again. "I will give you a few minutes for your ablutions, then I will teach you to use your knife."

When I returned to the camp, most of it had been cleared away, leaving no trace, and the Elves waited to depart. Haldir stood in the cleared space, his cloak thrown over a nearby boulder, Ernil waiting patiently a few feet away, already saddled and bridled.

He gestured to me, my knife held in his hand, and one of his own in the other. There was heat in his dark eyes.

I stood before him, forcing myself to stay relaxed under his gaze, as he stepped near, fighting the instinctive tensing of muscles brushed by his body as he passed behind me.

Then he began to speak, and his words were as seductive as they were harsh and matter of fact.

"In battle, there can be no mercy, no hesitation. You must remain on your feet at all times. If you fall, you will die," he told me silkily. "Orcs show no mercy, and nor will Men of evil will, particularly to a young beauty like you."

"I am no beauty," I replied, raising my chin. He eyed me hotly, before handing me the knife. He swept behind me, and as I raised the knife, his hand closed around mine, and I felt my heart pound.

"Hold it like this," he corrected me. "The weapon must be a part of you, a part of your body like the horn of a boar, or the antler of a stag. Your movements must be flowing, like river, moving from one strike to another seamlessly. Understand?"

I nodded, as he moved away and executed a move that took my breath away.

Damn it, Bella, concentrate!

Swallowing my desire, I copied the move, nearly stumbling on the rocky ground.

"Again," Haldir barked. "Your movements must be swift, short like the stab of a wasp. Now try it again."

I did it again, managing to avoid falling over this time, and he smiled satisfactorily.

He taught me how to thrust, jab, to stab and to block. I repeated the movements under his eye over and over until it felt like my limbs were on fire, and I could move no more.

"Now, you must practice against an opponent," he breathed, and I wanted to roll into a ball and refuse to move. My tunics stuck to my back, and the chain of Arwen's gift was cold around my sweaty neck.

"Haldir, please, no more. I-!" I began, but in a flash of grey movement in the misty morning, he moved and I was forced to block. His knife halted an inch away from my head.

"You cannot say 'please, no more' in battle, Isabella. Now defend yourself!" he snarled. But all I could do was block his attacks as he backed me towards the mountain wall.

If he did that, I would be dead.

Desperately, I searched for way to evade him, and I dug deeper for strength. And I found it.

As if awaiting my call, a wellspring of energy sprang up and suffused me, and suddenly Haldir's attacks were not so heavy and they did not send shockwaves up my arms with every parry. I could see his movements, and I could think faster.

As he swung towards me again, silver hair flashing in the weak sunlight, I ducked under his guard, slipping to the side. His eyes blanked with shock for a moment, before he grinned predatorily and came at me. Grimly, I decided to take the initiative, hefting my knife and turning in a spin to slash at him. He grabbed my wrist, but I refused to let go, even as his knife rose to my throat, and I slipped my wrist from his grip, raising my own knife to his throat.

"You are extraordinary, _Alphwen_," he breathed, and I felt breathless, but not from fatigue, but from exhilaration and a sense of the power surging in my veins.

But it scared me.

"What's happening to me?" I asked quietly, and his exhilarated smile faded. "I am human, I-I…"

I was human, mortal. I should not have been able to get near Haldir, let alone draw with him in a fight. He should have defeated me easily.

What was happening to me?


	13. The Mirrormere

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Haldir_

Isabella was silent within the circle of my arms as we rode on, her body stiff and tense. Since we had left the dell where we had sheltered for the night, she had said nothing, and had barely moved within the cradle of my arms.

I loved having her there. But the pleasure of feeling her in my arms, something every inch of my being growled was my right, was outweighed by the concern I felt at the confusion in her mind.

And the fear.

In truth, as a mortal, she shouldn't have been able to hold me off for long, let alone match my skill with a blade. She was only a novice, but she was a natural when it came to fighting, it seemed. She learned quickly, and she would make a fine warden.

Even if some part of me recoiled from allowing her anywhere near danger, but my Bella was not the type to be gainsaid. If she wished to fight, she would and if she were ever in danger of any sort, like now as we travelled down to the Dimrill Dale with the danger of Orcs, I would rather she know how to defend herself adequately than leave her unsafe.

I loved her too much for that. I was only truly coming to an understanding of how much I loved my little swan maiden, my Isabella, how much I wanted and needed her. Most Elves married early in our lives, before we reached our first century usually, and then stayed married even after the death of a spouse. We did not remarry, and we did not covet another's mate; we remained faithful. Only a sense of duty had prevented me from taking a wife, and to be truthful, I had not found an _elleth_ to whom I wished to pledge my heart and my body.

Until Bella. I knew not how she came to be here, in my life and my heart, but I did know she was mine, and I loved her. I felt everything that she felt, and I knew she wanted me too but the fear, the spectre of Edward Cullen, held her back from doing as her heart desired.

But there was another fear in her, which was even more urgent. She was afraid of herself.

I knew Bella did not value herself, but from what my Lady had told me, she knew not of the changes taking place within her, and in her body. To me, she was as beautiful now as the moment I first set eyes upon her, but she shone with an inner radiance, a light no mortal possessed. Had she but noticed, she would see that she was no longer as tired as she once was, that she slept less, felt less pain from riding for long hours, and she grew stronger with every day. The force of her blows countering my own was more like to a young elfling's, newly trained and untested.

But Bella did not see this, not yet. I did not understand this riddle myself, of how she was changing to resemble a daughter of the Eldar race, despite her rounded ears, but I was determined to make her see her true worth.

No matter how long it took. Hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries…

But I might not have that much time. Bella was still mortal, I could sense that truth, and she would age and die. I did not possess the choice of the Peredhel, to forsake my immortality if I desired and become mortal. We would be sundered eventually.

But I did not care. My love for Bella was too strong to deny.

"When we reach Lorien, I shall have to instruct you in the arts of war, if you desire it," I began, trying to ease her from her depression. She almost started in my arms.

"You would want me to fight?" she asked quietly, almost disbelievingly.

"No, I wouldn't. But if you desired it, I could not stop you, and I would rather you learned how to defend yourself than remain defenceless. Times grow dark," I replied, and I sensed her surprise, and her pleasure.

"He would not have wanted me to do so," she said finally, deathly quiet and her tone cool. I bristled, feeling some anger rise, but I forced myself to calm.

"I am not Edward Cullen," I breathed, as coolly as she, and she inclined her head.

"No, you're not,"

* * *

We passed into the Dimrill Dale, the gentle rush of the Silverlode as it made its way to my beloved Lorien lifting my heart. Our party left the grey mountains behind, and I gently shook Bella.

"Behold, we are nearly home, Bella. There lies the river Silverlode, and its course runs deep into Lothlorien, where it merges with the Celebrant and flows into Anduin. Behind us lies the Walls of Moria, the great Dwarvish city beneath the Mountains of Mist," I pointed with one hand, the other guiding Ernil, as she looked around her, and I sensed her wonder. "There is the Mirrormere, where Durin, first King of the Dwarves looked within and saw a crown of stars."

I glanced ahead to the front of the host, and exchanged a glance with my brothers. I had spent little time with them on this journey home, but I knew they understood. Rumil had his own wife, and Orophin while still unbound, was betrothed to an _elleth_.

I reined Ernil in, and dismounted, ignoring Bella's cry of surprise as I pulled her to the ground in my arms. "Come, you must see the Mirrormere before we go on. We will only be a few moments," I told her, as she walked alongside me.

I also had another motive in showing her the Mirrormere. Its waters were deep and clear, undisturbed, hence its name.

Perhaps now, Bella might see her true self.

* * *

_Bella_

Haldir was insistent as he towed me along, our cloaks flapping in the early morning breeze. It did not feel like a month since we had left Rivendell, it felt like days. Forks was but a distant memory.

The mountains rose sheer and white behind me, their peaks buried in snow that sparkled like diamonds in the weak sunlight, peeking its rays through the dark clouds. We had made it just in time, it seemed.

The mere lay before us, darker than any water I had ever seen, its colour a deep sapphire, not quite black. I stopped beside it, Haldir at my back, the Elves awaiting us just over the rise of the hill. I knelt down by its edge, and looked into its infinite depths as the mountain winds ruffled my hair in its braid and I pulled my cloak closer around me.

I looked into the Mirrormere, and thoughts rose to my mind unbidden. Haldir's words…

_I am not Edward Cullen._

That was undeniably true. Haldir was not Edward, and his care for me was different. He did not seek to wrap me in cotton wool, or keep me blind to the dangers of the world. His promise of training me was proof of that. He would not leave me, I was sure of that but…

I would still age and die, where he would not. I would not do that to him, I would not be selfish and allow him to suffer for it.

It was a painful choice, but I had to make it. The bond which existed in our minds trembled with the strength of his passion, and I felt its reciprocal fire rise within me. For his sake, I would resist.

I would not subject him to an eternity of pain.

My thoughts turned to the fear I felt choking me even now, the fear not of Haldir, but of myself. I was changing, and I didn't understand why. What was I?

I looked down into the Mirrormere, and thought I saw a crown of stars, before another vision slowly shimmered into view.

It was of a woman, slender, pale as a lily, knelt by the side of the mere, her long hair, shining auburn mixed with streaks of Elven gold, held back in a braid. Dirt marred her skin, and her clothes were wrinkled with travel but she was dressed as one of the Elves. She was beautiful and graceful, her white features like a morning of spring, still blighted by frost, her eyes deep pools full of sorrow and pain; a vision from a time long passed maybe?

Then the sun glinted off a pendant shaped as a swan, and I froze. It couldn't be, the woman before me was beautiful and radiant as an Elven queen of old, an inner light shining in her eyes and beneath her skin, but for the rounded ears of a human. It couldn't be me.

But it was, and Haldir placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"Do you see now?" he breathed questioningly, and I gasped.

Then the first arrow struck through the peace of the morning.


	14. The Poisoned Blade

Elves Do It Better

* * *

_Bella_

I could only stare at the arrow, its shaft still quivering from its impact against the ground, black, covered in some ugly slime and long.

"Orcs! Come!" Haldir urged me up; already pulling me away as I glimpsed what looked like a black cloud streaming from the Eastern gate of Moria, the sunlight glinting off dirty armour before the sun was hidden behind a bank of cloud.

As soon as the sun disappeared, the Orcs came on, and Haldir had thrown me onto Ernil's back before I knew where I was. I clutched at the reins as I stared down into his dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, as the other Elves, the wardens and those geared for battle already began to form a defensive perimeter after a few shouted commands from Haldir.

"Ernil will bear you to safety. Orophin will lead in my stead; you must do as he says. Protect the Lady," he told me quickly. "I must lead my elves and hold the Orcs off."

"Haldir-?" I began but he pulled me to his lips, kissing me hard and I melted under his onslaught. I kissed back, greedily taking all he would give me but giving everything of myself in return. It started as quickly as it began, and I was breathless on Ernil's back.

"Take care, _meleth nin_," he whispered against my lips, before he called to Ernil in Sindarin and the great horse tore away from Haldir. I cried out, and I looked over my shoulder as I galloped towards the main group of Elves clustered around Galadriel.

Desperate fear clutched at me, and I was shaking from the force of the love pounding within the bond between us. Mine, and his.

I wanted him to survive so desperately. I _needed_ him to survive, to come back to me. The fear, black and corrosive, swept aside all resistance, all reason.

_Please, please, come back to me. Please…_

Ernil reached the group of Elves who were not fighting and led me straight to Galadriel where the great Elvish Lady stood with Orophin and her Guard.

"_Alphwen_," she breathed, as I dismounted. "Come, we must make for Lothlorien."

"What about Haldir and the others?" I asked, a similarly pained look on Orophin's face.

"They will come. When we reach Lorien, the wardens will join us," the Lady replied. "We must retreat; for many of us do not possess the weapons to fight the Orcs."

Just as I opened my mouth to insist I stay, a hail of Orc arrows fell around us, and the cries of those hit rent the air. I bent behind Ernil, drawing my knife as the snarls of Orcs filled the air and the cries of Elves as they made battle.

And I saw my first Orc. It was a pathetic, filthy creature, like to an Elf in its ears, but bent and swarthy, clumsy and disgusting with its lank hair pulled back in a mockery of an Elvish braid. I felt no pity, just disgust as it leered and growled at me, drawing a long scimitar, its hand carved in a monstrous likeness of a grinning face.

I dimly heard voices calling my name, both my names, but I heeded them not. The Orc swung at me, but I ducked and spun, bringing the knife down across his torso. The metal clashed against metal, but did not pierce, the shock sending waves up my arm. I darted away, as the Orc came on, my blow having glanced off his roughly made hauberk.

"_Alphwen_!" a voice called. I dimly realised it was Orophin, Haldir's brother. "Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arm!"

I spotted another knife on the floor and grabbed it up, hefting in my left hand. It felt a little strange, but I raised it like Haldir had taught me, and raised them in a cross as the Orc almost slashed my head in two.

I twisted away, fending off blow after blow, before the Orc stumbled on a loose rock and I lunged forward, without conscious thought, stabbing one knife through the weak spot at his neck, and he collapsed to the floor.

Breathing hard, I looked up, feeling a warmth across my cheek as I stared around. Despite my own battle, the Orcs had been routed and we were victorious.

"Isabella!" a voice called, and felt Haldir's fear and relief as I turned to see him sprinting towards me, and I felt joy burst over my heart. He swept me up in his arms, and I clung to him, burying my face in his hair. In that moment, I just couldn't fight anymore.

"Thank the Valar, you foolish, foolish, brave woman!" he whispered fiercely into my neck. I shivered as his lips pressed against my skin, planting feverish kisses up my throat to my lips, taking them passionately and needily, as I moaned and pulled myself closer.

"I'm foolish?" I gasped when he released me. "Hark who's talking!"

"You have Orc blood on your cheek, my warrior," he replied huskily, and I almost melted. Almost.

"Stop trying to distract me," I growled.

Haldir just smiled and led me away, where the survivors waited, the bodies of Orcs strewn about haphazardly. I was relieved to see no Elves among the dead, although some bore wounds as we passed them.

Galadriel turned to me as we reached her, a motherly smile dawning as she took in my bloody blade and dishevelled appearance. I probably looked a mess.

"You have courage, Isabella," she said softly to me, as she held out a hand. "You have done well."

"It was only one Orc," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"My Lady, we should hasten to Lorien-" Haldir began, as I looked down and saw as if in slow motion one of the black corpses move, its clawed hand raising a dagger.

I threw myself in front of Galadriel, and something punched me in the gut, winding me but my only thought was saving the Lady.

A cry left my lips as I pushed the Lady around and aside, trying to push her away from danger. Chaos erupted, and I was dimly aware of Elves leaping upon the wounded Orc and finishing it off.

"Isabella…" Galadriel breathed, and I was shocked to see red blood on her pure white robe. Then I looked down and saw the dagger hilt protruding from my lower stomach. In shock, numb, my hand trembled as I felt my own blood, hot and sticky, on my fingers, a feverish burning erupting all over my body as I collapsed.

I was only barely aware of Haldir's arms as he caught me up, with a cry of anguish, and I clung to his voice.

* * *

_Haldir_

I watched, helpless, as Bella threw herself between the Orc and my Lady. I saw with agonising precision how the knife went in, but my Bella, my beautiful, strong Bella, would not be cowed. She pushed Galadriel to safety, before even noticing she was injured.

Then she collapsed and I lifted her into my arms.

"Isabella, _meleth nin_," I breathed. "Hold on."

"The wound is deep and I fear the blade poisoned. We must hasten!" Galadriel cried, as I mounted Ernil, taking Bella in my arms, limp as a rag doll, fear as black and corrosive as the poison flooding her blood.

_Hold on, my Isabella. Hold on._


	15. Soul Of Fire, Heart Of Gold

Elves Do It Better

**Sorry for the long delay. This will be the last for a week at least, since on Sunday I am moving to London to start university so I am going to be too busy to update regularly for a little while. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Haldir_

Our progress down from the Dimrill Dale was slow, since Bella was too injured to be carried in my arms atop Ernil. We made a bed with cloaks and laid her upon it as I despatched wardens to the borders a few leagues distant, to fetch help.

Night was drawing in, and we were wary of further attack. Some of our people had remained in the Dale to burn the carcasses of the Orcs and guard against any more forces coming from Moria or the Dimrill Stair.

Bella was deathly pale, her wound bound tightly, but she continuously thrashed in delirium, moaning incoherently. I was no healer, but I could see a fever from the poisoned blade burned in her veins, sapping her strength.

A hand curved over my shoulder, and I looked around into my Lady's wise, omnipotent eyes. There was no smile on her luminescent face, and her gaze was grave.

"_Alphwen _is strong," she told me quietly. "This poison drains her life, but she is fighting."

I looked down at my Isabella, and took her hand. It burned.

"I cannot lose her, my Lady," I breathed. "And I fear her mortality will not lend her the strength to fight this poison."

"Do not doubt her, Haldir," the Lady suddenly smiled, her hair and robes glimmering in the twilight. "There is more to her than first meets the eye. There are few in Middle Earth who have the power to keep me out of their minds, and Isabella does so without conscious thought. I do not think even the Dark Lord could penetrate her thoughts. And there is more…"

I thought the Lady might go on, but she stopped talking, and she lapsed into thought. I could not deny Bella was changing, had changed, and for the Lady to be unable to see into her heart and mind…

"I will do what I can for her," the Lady murmured, and I stood aside, although I still held her hand. The Lady knelt and placed her hand on Bella's dewed forehead, sweeping back her hair. "She burns," she breathed. "But this fire can destroy her or remake her anew. I will do what I can, but she must make the decision."

The Lady closed her eyes, and I watched as she strove to heal the young mortal between us. A small frown marred her smooth skin, and her mouth tightened, as Bella gasped.

My Lady suddenly exhaled, and Bella stilled, and such an expression of peace came over her, that I bent my head, to kiss her forehead.

"I have called her back from the brink. She is strong, her soul forged as if from fire, but her heart glows like gold," the Lady told me, rising gracefully. "Isabella Swan has a destiny that not even I can see."

I did not answer, as I looked down at Bella, now peacefully sleeping on the makeshift bed, and I chafed her cold hands. I thought back to her words in the stable at Rivendell, and the scalding kisses she had pressed on me when I had pulled her to me not long ago.

Was her resolution weakening? Was there hope?

"There may be more than you think," the Lady broke my reverie, and I gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Bella has a choice to make, one she is making even now, but which she does not yet realise or understand. You must help her, Haldir."

"I do not understand," I replied, frowning.

"You will."

* * *

_Bella_

I was surrounded by darkness, lost, burning hot and frightened. Leering faces appeared out of the dark, cloying and pawing at me, mocking me as I pushed them away.

I could not see, I could not feel beyond what sensations this nightmare world gave me. What had happened? Where was I? Where was Haldir?

I called his name, but I only heard gleeful shrieks and more foul laughter. I spun, searching for something, anything but there was only the dark and the leering faces.

I just wanted to sleep, to leave behind this horrible world. Any strength I felt dissipated and I fell to my knees.

_Alphwen…_

Haldir?

That voice, familiar, warm, loving as a father to his daughter, pulled me from the darkness.

_The world has not finished with thee, Alphwen of Rivendell and Lothlorien. You have much yet to do, and a choice to understand…_

What choice?I've made no choice…

_Yes you have. Now you have to understand it. Come back to the light, and back to those who need you, Isabella Swan…_

"Isabella…"

Another voice joined us, and the darkness was already lightening. It was like a cool wave of water, washing away the invisible flames licking at my skin. Arwen?

No. Galadriel.

"Come back, Isabella. Come back."

But I was still blind and I could not see her. I could only call out, "I'm coming!"

_Go to the light. It will lead you home…_

Light? What light? I spun but saw nothing, and I felt like screaming in frustration, but then as if a new sense was opened to me, I felt a light grow within myself and I closed my eyes and grasped it. Here, within the confines of my heart and soul, I was safe from all intrusion, behind ramparts of flame and gates of unbreakable steel. I saw more strength inside than I ever knew was possible, but the steel did not cut nor did the flames burn me. They broke over me like waves upon the shore, gentle and loving, yet I sensed its hidden ferocity and I laughed.

I was safe. This time, when darkness fell over my vision, I allowed it to take me, away from nightmare, away from pain and into the healing oblivion of sleep.

When I awoke, it was to a canopy of silver barked trees that glowed with an inner radiance, their leaves edged with gold, sliding away as quickly as they came.

"She awakens," a voice, unfamiliar, murmured, and I felt myself lowered. I was lying on some makeshift bed of cloaks and tree branches. I looked to the side and saw a tall, golden haired elf clad in silver and grey, wise and beautiful. "Her strength returns."

The Lady came into view on my other side, and smiled down at me. "Welcome to Lothlorien, Isabella Swan."

I smiled weakly, but could barely move my fingers so weakened was I. Then a familiar face came into my line of sight, and my heart raced with new life in my chest.

Haldir.

I slept, at peace, with the elf I loved nearby in the land of Lorien.


	16. Burning For You

Elves Do It Better

**Hello, ok a few things. I changed the title as you can see, as I just felt that 'Elves Do It Better' was a little frivolous considering the story, and I only really chose it because I didn't know what the hell else to call it. I chose 'Listen To The Wind' after following a reviewer's advice and listening to the song by Hayley Westenra on Youtube and I fell in love with it, and how well it does match the story. **

**Sorry for my long absence but as I said in the last update, I have just moved to uni, and then I came down with flu and am only just recovering, so please be patient.**

**Now, some have commented on how dark Haldir can be at times. Don't panic, I'm not freaking out on you, but it did prompt me to think about my characterisation, both of him and Bella. And I think it might stem from my becoming obsessed with a show called Legend of the Seeker about a week before I got back into writing this fic. And a certain Darken Rahl...and Kahlan Amnell...particularly with Bella showing a proficiency for knife combat. So yeah, not intentional but hey, who says the Elves can't be a little dark at times. They certainly were in the Silmarillion...**

**And as for our two lovers...come on, you didn't think I'd make it that easy for them, did you? ;P**

* * *

_Bella_

I slept for what felt like days, at peace, and at all times I was aware of Haldir nearby, watching over me protectively.

I was still weak and my stomach ached with a fiery pain whenever I moved, but one day I awoke and I was no longer senseless. I opened my eyes to the white canopy above me and realised I was in some kind of pavilion, a sweet breeze blowing in, teasing my nostrils. I was supported by deep pillows, and I only needed to tilt my head to look in front of me.

I was indeed in some kind of pavilion, or so I thought but my first thoughts about the roof were wrong. While the walls were no doubt canvas, the ceiling was wooden, and seemingly glowed; not golden like Rivendell but with an icy radiance, sylvan and ancient. Everything seemed to shine with light and purity, even my own hand when I raised it. I had never noticed how transparent my own skin was, how fragile it looked. All the scars of our month long journey had been washed away, and my hair felt silky to the touch.

The bed I was lying in was low slung, and as far as I could tell, had no back or sides but I felt in no danger of falling out, surrounded by pillows and blankets as I was. A small, beautifully and intricately carved table stood nearby, a bowl heaped with fruit and a carafe of water stood upon it. My pack was slung against a chest made of some clean white wood, plain but serviceable, my knife lying atop it, in its scabbard. A rug of some fine, silvery thread lay upon the wooden floor, and I forced myself to rise, wincing as the movement pulled at my wound.

"You are awake," a voice murmured, and I looked up to see the same tall, golden-haired elf I had seen when, half delirious and only just healed, I had arrived in Lothlorien. "You must be careful not to exert yourself overmuch."

He moved forward, his grey and white robes sliding gracefully over the grey floor of my room, as he bent over me and rearranged my pillows. I slumped back, tired again as I gazed up at this foreign elf. I had met many in Rivendell, and more since during my journey among the Galadhrim but this one held a power within him I recognised in Elrond and Galadriel, his deep eyes, ancient and wise, strength in the line of his jaw and the clean, mighty shape of his body. There was a sensuality in his look and voice also that Elrond did not share, and it made me quiver, not with desire, not like Haldir, but with a thrill like dipping my toes into a cold river.

"Who are you?" I breathed, as he smoothed the coverlet over my shoulders.

"I am Celeborn, Lord of this realm and husband to the Lady Galadriel, whose life you spared. I owe you a great debt for that," he smiled at me gravely, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. I looked down, at the coverlet, embroidered with many intricate patterns, so complex and yet simple it hurt my eyes to attempt to follow them.

"There's no debt, my Lord. Any one of the others would have done the same," I replied, and he inclined his mighty head.

"Indeed, but they did not have the chance. You did. It was a brave and noble deed but I see my talking of this upsets you, young one," he stopped, noticing my embarrassment. Gentle fingers on my chin steadily drew it up, until I had no choice but to look into Celeborn's deep eyes. "Do not flinch from your deeds, if they are worthy of praise, _Alphwen. _You saved our Lady, my wife and dearest heart of many millenia, and for that I am grateful."

I nodded, as gracefully as I could, and fidgeted slightly beneath the blankets. Celeborn eyed me piercingly.

"Where am I?" I asked, finally, unable to stand anymore of his scrutiny. And I had thought Elrond had been bad!

"Caras Galadhon, our chief dwelling within our realm. We set up the pavilion on your talan so you may not feel so daunted by the height, until you grow used to it. Tomorrow, if you are better, you shall see the city, a little, but for now, rest, Lady _Alphwen_. Rest."

I opened my mouth to ask about Haldir, who I had noticed was not with us, nor could I feel him near me, but my weariness was still deep and I sank back into blissful oblivion.

* * *

When next I awoke, I was alone still and so I lay and thought about the events of the past few weeks. I had half-expected some kind of nightmare after my encounter with the Orcs in Dimrill Dale but it seemed Lothlorien did not allow any such malady to befall her inhabitants.

It was called the Dreamflower after all.

I hadn't felt such peace for a long time, and I luxuriated in it for a while. But dark thoughts soon interrupted me, and they all centred on Haldir.

Where was he? Was he well?

I didn't remember him being injured in the skirmish against the Orcs but…no, I would feel it if he were hurt. The bond we shared was still a mystery but that much I did know. I would feel it.

I loved him, I loved him so much it hurt like a great, open cut when he was not near me, when I could not feel him as distinctly as I had. For one month, he had been a constant in my life, on the road to Lorien, but now he was gone and I missed him. I cursed my foolishness, my selfishness. Perhaps he had realised that I would not so easily crumble to his desire for me, that I would hold firm despite our frenzied, passionate, revealing reunion after the battle, before I was stabbed. Perhaps he had given up…

I should have felt relieved at such a prospect but instead it made me feel cold, weak. The journey had revealed much, had changed much but not how I felt I must resist him, for his sake and my own. I had to.

But then he appeared at the entrance to my pavilion

He was not dressed in his usual tunic and cloak, but in a set of short, twilight blue robes, from under which I could see his breeches and boots, the neck clasped with a brooch shaped like a leaf. His golden hair was braided back, as always, and his eyes seemed to burn as he looked at me, and my heart burst into full flame.

Oh God, how could I do this? How could I resist this, resist him?

"Bella," he breathed my name like a caress, and I shivered. "How are you faring?"

"I'm better, thank you," I replied, quietly. He answered my unspoken questions as he came towards my bed.

"I apologise for my absence, but I was needed at the borders to co-ordinate our soldiers, should any more Orc rabble issue from Moria. The Lord and Lady also wished to hold counsel," he explained, and I nodded, trying to be cool. He eyed me for a moment, then smiled rakishly, and sat down beside me. "How is your wound?"

"Better," I replied. "Lord Celeborn intimated I might see some of the city today," I replied, my fear and my desire drowned for the moment beneath excitement and curiosity. Haldir smiled at me, and all my problems came flooding back.

"I would enjoy taking you, if you would let me," he whispered, and my eyes widened. Did he mean…? Haldir eyed my shock, and then smirked wickedly. "I meant around the city, although…"

"Haldir," I began sternly, sitting up as gracefully as I could "This cannot be…"

"You're not imagining that you can attempt to pull back from us, are you my Lady?" he asked warningly, reaching for my hand and kissing my knuckles gently. I inhaled sharply, wanting to pull my hand away but unable to. Not because of him, but because of me and my traitorous heart and body. "Not after all we have seen, and done, and known now?"

"Haldir, please," I whispered, looking away. I felt any levity in him drain away, and he turned my chin back to look at him, so I was unable to avoid his dark gaze.

"Bella, you are mine and I love you. That is not something you can ignore," he murmured, and my skin shivered with the desire and the need behind his words. "That is not something that will fade, or die. I will not tire of you-"

"I know you will not. I accept that," I interrupted him determinedly, "but other facts remain the same. I am _**mortal**_, I will _**die**_! Why will you not grasp this!"

"Because I don't care. And not all may be as you think," he told me forcefully, but I skipped over the mystical statement. I didn't have time for it now.

I was fast losing will, and I looked down while murmuring his name. "Haldir…"

"Tell me, Bella," he tilted my head back up gently but inexorably, so I had no escape. "Do you love me?"

I should have lied. But I could not.

"Yes," I whispered, and even I could hear the strain in my voice. He still held my hand, and he kissed my knuckles again, and my hand of its own volition caressed his cheek. His lips drifted over my palm, and then my wrist, making my skin flush and my body pound with the throb of my own desire.

"Then say it," he commanded. "Say it, _meleth nin_."

"I love you," I breathed, and his breath shuddered against my palm. His lips left my hand, and I closed my eyes as his own hand flew for my nape, pulling me forward into his kiss. I could not resist, did not attempt to as I pulled myself closer, feeling the promise of his strong, lean body through the thin barrier of my shift. My stomach twinged but I did not flinch, just slid my hands into his hair, barely aware of anything else but the twining of our tongues and the heat of his body as he lowered me to the bed. Somehow my coverlet had disappeared, and there was no barrier left between our bodies, as his hips settled into the cradle of my thighs, perfect, natural. Oh God, I wanted him.

He broke from my lips, leaving me to frantically attempt to haul on the reins of our interaction and recover my wits, but he stole them again effortlessly as, my hands still buried deep in his golden hair, he trailed his lips down the line of my throat, as I arched and whimpered. His hands pulled down the neckline of my shift, pulling it partway down my shoulders so all of my collarbone and the rise of my breasts were revealed, and his lips explored ardently, although he did not bare me entirely.

He didn't need to.

His lips devotedly visited the valley between my breasts, the ridge of my collarbone, tongue and teeth marking as he would, his hands hold himself above me so he did not place pressure on my stomach wound. His lips placed one particularly hot, yearning kiss over the space where my heart beat thunderously, and his hand left my side to pull one of my legs up to his hip, so our bodies were pressed together even harder than before, making me gasp his name.

He stilled, looking up at me, golden hair dishevelled, eyes alight with passion and love, as he leaned up to recapture my lips, which I gave willingly. He hovered about my lips, holding my gaze ruthlessly.

"Do you still think you can deny this? Defy what is between us?" he asked, as I panted for breath beneath him. But I did not lower my eyes, or look away; instead I watched him defiantly as he chuckled and bent his lips to my neck once more. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I could not deny the urge to arch my spine, a fact he took advantage of to slide his hand beneath my back and lift me closer to his neck, as I felt all defiance burn away once more.

"My love," he breathed against the place where my pulse throbbed hotly, before trailing down the column of my neck, "My Isabella," he continued, until he came to the space between my breasts, where my heart pounded against my sternum. "_Mine_."

That last was whispered against my heart, and I felt it sink through and imprint itself there. I was Haldir's, and I knew it as he laid his head there, resting on my chest and I held him in a delirium of pleasure.

I felt his hand slide beneath my shift, up the line of my thigh, and I shivered as he raised his head. His eyes sparked, as I held him tightly in my body's embrace. There was only one way which I could hold him closer, and my body burned for it.

I burned for him.

"You are mine," he growled, his hand stopping just short of my hip, the cool air making me shiver deliciously. "As I am yours. I will not give up and one day, you will see that and I will be waiting,"

Then he was gone, and I was bereft, left alone with my desire, my throbbing heart and the pain in every cell of my body.


	17. The Mirror Of Galadriel

Listen To The Wind

* * *

_Bella_

I felt completely and utterly depressed when I stirred from my bed. Movement from outside had woken me, and I blinked at the cool sunlight. An _elleth_ entered, clad in grey and silver, and she smiled as she came towards me, golden hair gleaming.

"Good morning, Lady _Alphwen_," she murmured, and I noticed she held a bright purple bundle in her arms. "My Lord and Lady bid you good morning, and ask if you would join them in my Lady's garden today?"

I sat up slowly, my strength still lacking, and nodded. "I'd be delighted."

Anything to get up, and find some distraction from Haldir.

The _elleth_ smiled and held out the bundle in her arms. "A gift from the Lady. A token of her gratitude for saving her life."

I blushed and shook my head. "No, I couldn't, really. It was really just a stupid thing to do, please…" I stammered, as the elven woman stared at me, a wry smile on her lips.

"Is saving a life stupid?" she asked. "You will find, my lady _Alphwen_, that more than a dress will soon be offered to you in gratitude. Do not hide from noble deeds, and saving a life is the noblest deed of all."

She held out the dress again, and I took it, feeling slightly ashamed and graceless. She smiled, the perfume of her gold hair surrounding me as she took my hand.

"I am Silwen," she told me. "And I am happy to meet you."

"Please call me Bella," I replied. "It was my name before everyone started calling me _Alphwen_."

"It suits you," she said, as I laughed. "Both names do. Well, I have other tasks to see to. I hope we may meet again in the coming days?"

"Yes, I'd like that," I murmured. "And Silwen? Thank you."

She laughed and glided away, as she began to sing to herself, a gentle, lilting voice that made me want to weep. I looked down at the bundle she had given me, and stretched it out on my bed.

And promptly gasped.

The gown was a perfect, bright amethyst, the sleeves and waist bound with gold thread. The long sleeves fell to the gown's hem, the velvety material shining in the light, the gauze of the sleeves looking like brightly dyed ocean foam. It slid over my head like silk, clinging to my frame, light as gossamer. I combed my hair, and made sure the swan pendant Arwen had given me was secured around my neck, before deeming myself fit to meet Celeborn and Galadriel.

* * *

I walked out of the pavilion, surprised to see up and close personal, the trunk of a great, silver tree, its leaves forming a living roof of shining silver over my head. Through gaps in the leaves, I could see the clear blue sky above.

I walked forward to touch it, my hand surprised to find it warm beneath my fingers, not cool like I expected it to be. I could almost feel a tangible pulse beneath my palm, like a throbbing rhythm of life within the tree.

"Its called a mallorn," a familiar voice said, as I spun, surprised. Galadriel stood behind me, clothed in shining white, Celeborn beside her, clad in iridescent silver. "A descendant of Telperion, from my home in the Far West."

"Its beautiful," I murmured, turning back to look at its silver bark. "This whole place is beautiful."

"We're glad you think so," Celeborn replied gently. "Come."

"Where is Haldir?" I asked, wondering that I couldn't feel him in my mind. There was a wall there now.

"He has returned to his duties at the borders," Galadriel told me gently, and I nodded, not wanting to feel the pain inside me, the agony.

Celeborn took my arm and guided me down the long, coiling stairways, letting me rest a few times as my strength faltered, Galadriel a comforting presence behind me.

At last we reached the forest floor, and I gaped back up, to where we had come, and the emerald city of trees we had just left, a maze of walkways, flets and of course the almost palace like creation of wood I had been housed in.

Galadriel and Celeborn's house. Not that I would call it a house. More like a palace made out of gleaming white wood.

The grass was studded with little golden, star-shaped flowers, called _elanor_,the Lothlórien elves singing above us. The few we met on the forest floor bowed low to the Lord and Lady, and then to me, making me blush.

When Galadriel noticed my discomfort, she laughed gaily. "You must allow us to honour you, Isabella," she told me gently. "Accept it as you would a gift; with good grace."

"I'm just not used to it, that's all," I looked down, as we entered a small, sunken dell, the stone steps cool beneath my bare feet, the tinkling of a small waterfall the only sound. The floor was dotted with more _elanor_ and _niphredil_, gently undulating like a sea of emerald green until it reached a stone dais, where a graceful column of carved stone stood, and atop it, a plain silver basin.

* * *

I stopped, as a feeling of something almost holy washed over me. This was a sacred place, inviolable and almost timeless, even more so than either of the Elven realms that I had seen.

Galadriel caught me looking at the basin, and smiled inscrutably.

"I brought you here, Isabella Swan, to ease your fears, and answer the questions I know you must have," she told me gravely, as I turned to her. "Look into the Mirror, and you may find the answers you seek."

I stared at her, before I sensed Celeborn leave my side, and my gaze returned to the basin. Hesitantly, I stepped out, Galadriel beside me, until I reached the stone dais and the basin.

"Beware," she whispered to me. "The Mirror is a guide, and what you will see may have many meanings. There are many futures and many pasts, and the paths connecting them are treacherous."

"I understand," I nodded, before I turned and looked into the basin. Its surface was flat, still, the water inside like a sheet of liquid silver. As I looked, it rippled, and I gasped.

* * *

_A dark-haired girl, quiet, clutching her books and her schoolbag in hands, as she was pinned by a black gaze…_

_Me._

_Surrounded by drunken thugs, as a silver Volvo spun around the corner of the dark street…_

_Standing in a meadow, in front of a boy shining like a diamond…_

_James biting my wrist…Jasper lunging for me with black murder in his eyes…Edward tearing my heart in two…_

_Jake. Phil. Renee. Charlie. Esme. Carlisle. Jasper. Alice. Emmet. Rosalie. Angela. Jess. Mike. Eric. Edward…_

_**So many losses, Swan Maiden**__…_

_That voice again. _

_Another image, that of a crossroads, veiled in mist, but I could see one was shrouded in darkness, the other in golden sunlight._

_And then myself, my face, changed as it was…_

_**A choice…**_

_What choice? _

_**Thou hast made a choice, Swan Maiden, a choice to live…**_

* * *

I felt myself gasp, as a steadying arm held me upright, but I could not look away.

* * *

_Haldir, my strong, beloved Haldir, smiling, with a young elleth in his arms, dark-haired, slender, strong and lily white._

_Me._

_A child…our child, golden haired and doe eyed. More children, a life of bliss stretching on into eternity…_

_But I will die._

_**No, Swan Maiden. The choice thou hast made, as thou lay dying from that Orc's knife, the choice to live, to fight, to love, it has brought thou here. It has given thou the life of the Eldar.**_

_I don't understand… I made no choice…_

_**But thou hast made it. Now thou need to understand the choice.**_

_Who are you?_

_**A Guide, young Swan Maiden, and a protector. You have a soul of fire, Alphwen of Rivendell and Lothlórien, and a pure heart. Do not let fear dim either, or those you love will perish.**_

* * *

I came back to myself with a gasp, leaning over the basin, trembling, Celeborn's arm supporting my weakened knees but I still fell to the grass.

I looked to Galadriel, my hands still shaking as she knelt before me, taking my hands in hers.

"I know what it is you saw," she told me gently. "And I know what it is you fear."

"I don't understand, my Lady. What choice have I made? What is happening to me?" I gasped.

"You were brought here, Isabella, and given a great gift. Because of the bond you share with Haldir, you had the choice to forsake the Doom of Men, and bind yourself to Haldir, or to retain your mortality, although you shall have a greater span of years than many Children of Men," she explained. I frowned.

"But I have made no choice-" I began to reply, but she shook her golden head.

"Nay, Isabella. You made the choice, unconsciously perhaps, first when you decided to fight the Orc poison from the knife, and second, from the moment you first accepted your love for Haldir," she continued. "You have seen it for yourself, Isabella. Your reflexes, your strength, even your face and movement…all have changed. You may still have the rounded ears of a mortal," she whispered to me, touching them caressingly. "But you are more Elven than human now."

I frowned, and thought about all she'd said. It was true, I was stronger, faster, possessed of more energy, that I knew from my little sparring session with Haldir. My features had changed, perhaps not quite so drastically as Galadriel believed, but it was true I was not longer as clumsy. Compared to what I had been, I was positively grace incarnate.

As for the thought that I was immortal, like Haldir…

"All that separates you from him," Galadriel's soft voice tore me from my thoughts, as I looked to her, almost beseechingly. "is your fear. Never fear love, Isabella. Love is the root of all true life on Arda, as sacred and as vital as breath."

I shuddered, but it was a good pain which suffused me, like poison lancing from a boil. I looked inwards, to the fear like a black shadow choking me, insidious and elusive, and cast it out. I would fear my heart no more.

But he was away from me, and I could not reach him. Our bond was dim, and I didn't know how to reach him.

"When will Haldir return?" I asked, looking to Celeborn who still held me silently, his strength a prop for my own, still weakened, body.

"Not for some three months, when the next group of Wardens are selected," he told me, and my heart sank. He helped me up, leading me to a small stone bench, set back in a natural alcove, the two great Elves sitting either side of me, almost like parents with their child.

The sensation was nice, comforting rather than intimidating.

"Haldir told me of your natural ability with knives," Celeborn began, as I looked to him speculatively. "With your gift, and your newfound abilities in your new form, might I suggest training to become a Warden?"

"Me? A Warden?" I gaped at him, before I felt Galadriel's white hand on my cheek.

"You have the courage, and in time, you will find the strength and the power you need. It will be difficult, since Wardens train for some years before selection, but I will help you. I will teach you the basic rudiments of healing, what you humans would call magic and we will explore your other talents," she explained. I frowned.

Talents?

"Isabella, few among Elves, Mortals or Istari can shut their minds against me and keep it so. You do it without conscious thought, without knowing you are doing it. It may be we can harness your mind's gifts in other ways," she continued, and I nodded, my interest piqued, and ever so slightly amazed that I could keep Galadriel out of my mind, apparently without even trying.

Would it be the same if I had become a vampire?

I flinched away from that thought. It was time to let go of that thought, of the lost future that went with it. I said goodbye to it, with a pang deep within, but it was a good pang.

Just another bit of poison being lanced from my soul, and I welcomed it.

"As soon as your wound has healed, I will introduce you to our best teacher in the arts of swordsmanship and archery. I myself shall help you, when our duties allow it," Celeborn added, and I stared at the great Elven Lord, dumbstruck.

But as I looked down at my hands, new strength filled me, hope buoyed me once more. The idea of being a Warden, of protecting Lothlórien and its people, of doing something useful with my life, of repaying every kindness and scrap of trust Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir had ever put in me began to pulse inside me, with fervour.

Yes. I would cast off the fear and the memories of a lost life, I would prove myself useful to Lothlórien, to Galadriel, to Celeborn, to Elrond, to Arwen, and most importantly to Haldir.

I would prove myself worthy of his love, and just maybe I would see it too.


	18. Metamorphosis

Listen To The Wind

* * *

_Bella_

I awoke a week later, with renewed purpose. The Lady had told me my injuries were sufficiently healed to begin my training and I could hardly wait.

To my surprise it would be the Lord Celeborn himself who taught me swordplay. My progress was slow, even with my newfound strength but I enjoyed it immensely. It was like learning a dance, but this time I suffered no clumsiness. Celeborn always stopped when he sensed my exhaustion, and slowly our sessions lengthened from an hour every two days to two hours a day. He also trained me in blade work with my knives, teaching me the finer points and in truth; I preferred my smaller blades to my training with an elven scimitar.

I was taught the rudiments of healing, rope tying and the finer points of horseback riding along with the others training for selection as Wardens. They were wary of me at first, some scoffing at the thought of a mortal being able to handle the training involved, but I refused to allow them to upset me.

I was focussed, completely so, and I would not take my eyes off of my goal.

Archery had been my greatest challenge. Due to my weakness, I had been forced to use a child's bow and even then, my aim was not great. The first time I actually hit the target, I felt a warm glow of pride. I would practice as long as possible, before I grew too tired.

Slowly my days filled with a comfortable routine. I slowly impressed my fellow would-be Wardens, my tutors and the Lord and Lady, as I progressed from training blades and bows to sharpened scimitars and a bow of the Galadhrim. By the time the selections came around, I could shoot three arrows at a time and have all of them hit the target, I could shoot them in the shape of my initials, I could hold my own against any of my opponents and my knife work was unrivalled.

The first time I first drew with Lord Celeborn was a day I would never forget.

* * *

_The air was filled the clash of metal on metal as I ducked and parried an overheard blow from my tutor. I backed away, knives held in readiness as he came towards me, grey eyes focussed, intent. I lunged, my right fist flicking out and he parried then riposted. I ducked and spun on my knees, holding my knives in a cross over my head as his blow came down hard. _

_I grit my teeth, threw him off and away, and jumped to my feet. Sweat had soaked through my tunic, making the light olive green material cling to my arms and back uncomfortably. I was tired; we had been going for over two hours._

_It was our longest sparring session yet._

_Lord Celeborn's scimitar came crashing down on my head, and I was driven to my knees. Panting, his blade held back by metal bracers on my forearms, I struggled to throw him off._

_I was exhausted. _

_His blade pressed down harder and harder, trying to crush me to the floor, and I wondered why he did not call a halt to the match. He usually did so, if he caught me in a position I could not recover from._

_Unless…_

_My tired brain forced itself to think. Celeborn was not the gentlest of instructors, but he was not sadistic. He would not push me until I dropped, or was wounded. So, if he wasn't calling time, then there had to be another reason…_

_I still had a way out._

_My knives were trapped, useless. With his full weight pressing down on me, I could not move, either to twist him under his guard or to parry his blow. I wasn't strong enough to push him back, and I couldn't even move my legs…_

_Unless I could access that wellspring of strength I had found within, so long ago it felt, during my little sparring session with Haldir in the Misty Mountains._

_A droplet of sweat ran down my forehead, stinging my eyes as I closed them, trapping it there. I forced air into my lungs, and searched deeper inside myself, deeper than my dreams took me at night, deeper than my thoughts during the day._

_I found it._

_My eyes snapped open, and I shoved upwards. Celeborn's scimitar was jolted up, and I moved my legs, hitherto trapped beneath me. I kicked his left foot out from under him, and then stood. My little trick did not keep Celeborn down for long, as he sprang to his feet, his scimitar flashing as it spun in his deadly hands. This time, my knives caught his parry, and our eyes met in silent acknowledgement._

_I turned, ducking under his guard, bringing my knife up his throat, even as I felt another gently press into my ribs, below my heart._

_Stalemate._

_Panting, inwardly stunned, I met Celeborn's amused, pleased grey eyes._

"_Well done, Alphwen," he replied, for the first time since I had known him, sounding almost…out of breath. I felt pride surge in me, and I smiled._

* * *

I had come so far. Tomorrow, would be the selection for Wardens, and I was ready.

Although I didn't really feel it. But I guess a girl can't get rid of _**all**_ her old insecurities in one go.

That night I walked alone, in the gardens which surrounded the roots of the great _mallorn _that housed Caras Galadhon.

My silvery white skirts rustled as they glided over the grass, the emerald waves dotted with _elanor _and _niphredil_. The trunks of the _mallorn_ glimmered in the twilight, as I walked, idly grazing the palms of my hands across them, feeling the inner pulse of life inside them, looking up at the glimpses of stars in gaps of the glistening, dark canopy above.

For the first time in a long time, I thought of home. I remembered the whisper of the wind through the pines near the Cullens' house. For the first time, I thought about them without pain, or even a mere hint of longing.

I thought of Dad, of Charlie. I wondered if he was mourning me, if he was well. I hoped with all my heart he was alright.

I thought about Jake, and his sunny friendliness whenever we met. I thought about Eric, Mike, Jessica and Angela. Did they miss me?

And lastly, as I tore my gaze from the starry sky, I thought about Haldir.

How stupid I had been. I had pushed him away out of fear, out of self-righteous martyrdom, and really who did it help? No one.

Especially now I knew the truth, about the gift given me by whoever had brought me to Middle-Earth. The Voice had stayed silent after my revelation, but sometimes I felt a warm surge of pride, of satisfaction blossom over me which was not my own. Someone was watching over me, a silent guardian.

It wasn't Haldir. I knew his presence, knew how it felt in my mind, that heat, that seductive call to every atom of my body and mind. This was different, and something within me dared not probe too deeply, lest I lose myself entirely.

As the months has passed, I became surer of my path, but I soon realised that I was no longer doing this for Haldir, but for myself. _**I **_needed to become stronger, more worthy, to prove to _**myself**_ that Edward was not justified in leaving me, that I deserved happiness. That I could be more than I was.

And as I stared up at the sky that night, the last night before I saw Haldir again, I closed my eyes, put aside childish things, and felt freer than I ever had before.


	19. The Start Of The Path

Listen To The Wind

* * *

_Haldir_

I struggled to repress a sigh as I took my place upon the stand with the Lord and Lady. I had been back in the city only a day, in time for the Warden selections. It had been three months since I had last been in Caras Galadhon, since I had left Bella behind.

It had been three months of torment.

It had taken all my discipline and will not to allow our bond to flow freely through my mind. I had put up walls between her mind and mine, and it had almost killed me. Only certainty that in Caras Galadhon she would be safe, and equal certainty that she needed time, and distance, kept me from feeling for her, to make sure she was safe, well.

My duty had been no distraction. The borders were quiet, and Moria slumbered in a peaceful gloom. No Orc had been sighted since the attack. My instincts told me not to be fooled or lulled into complacency. The Shadow was growing, both in my mind, and in the minds of all Elves.

I exhaled, eyes idly scanning the assembled crowds turned out to watch the first Trial, that of archery. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

Hiding my confusion, I bowed to the Lord and Lady, seated together, clad in shining white, and took my place beside the Lady.

She smiled. "Well met, Haldir," she murmured softly. "I trust you fare well?"

"Aye, my Lady," I inclined my head, trying to search further for Bella. Carefully I reopened the bond between us, but I was met with a wall this time. I frowned, reaching out but it was impenetrable.

I frowned, as I more urgently searched the crowd for her. Had she forsaken me? Decided to continue her resistance, stubborn creature that she was? Anger, and I admitted, hurt burned inside my heart, and my fist clenched on the railing of the stand. I felt a soft touch on my fist, and turned to see the Lady, smiling knowingly up at me from her seat.

"Be patient, Haldir. She is coming," she told me vaguely, but I could not ask for more, as the first group of prospective Wardens stepped forward, all clad in grey and forest green, their bows ready in their hands, hair kept back in Elven braids. Reminding myself of my duty, I turned to inspect them, forcing Bella from my mind.

Until my gaze fell on the _elleth_ furthest from me, brunette hair stark amid the golden heads of the Galadhrim.

Bella.

* * *

I was too stunned to move, as Lord Celeborn stood, raising his hand, smiling proudly at the new crop of Wardens, as attendants quickly set up the archery butts for the contestants, and presented the competitors with bows and quivers.

My brow crinkled at the distance of the targets. That would challenge an Elf, let alone a mortal like my Bella. What was she doing?

"Have faith, March Warden," the Lady told me, obviously sensing my confusion. I nodded, and turned back to the sight of my _Alphwen_, hair tightly held back, eyes bent on the target, hands relaxed at her sides. On the command, she, with the others, took her bow and strung it, before fixing an arrow to the string and pulling it back with an ease that stunned me.

She used a bow of the Galadhrim. No human possessed the strength to bend such a bow, but then again…my Bella was not human. Did she know, at last? Had she accepted herself?

My heart beat fast in my chest, as the Lord's hand fell, and the first volley left the bows of the competitors with a triumphant _twang._

Bella's did not hit the bullseye, but it did hit the second innermost ring. I smiled and applauded with the rest, before forcing myself to watch the others as well.

But my mind was full of her gentle, pleased smile.

She only improved, even as the distance was increased. Upon the last round, she hit the bullseye with ease.

The next Trial was one where the Wardens would be required to shoot while in a situation similar to a battle, rather than firing at a target. One at a time, I assessed the individuals, all of who comported themselves well, and Bella not the least. While she was not the most accurate in this Trial, sometimes missing the targets if they came too fast, but hitting them on the second attempt, but she was breathtaking to watch, her face luminous, burning with determination.

A fine tension took hold of my muscles, and I shuddered, burning with her.

I was pleased to see her prowess with her knives in the third Trial, far greater than her archery even.

The fourth Trial was in unarmed combat, and in that Bella excelled, truly. She moved so fast, she appeared a blur even to my Elven eyes, her lithe body evading every attack of her opponent's. I could see she was frustrating her opponent, Areneth, an Elf I had known from his birth some hundred years ago. It would make him easier to defeat if he lost his temper.

She defeated him with a predatory grace that stole my breath. As she released him from the chokehold that kept him on his back, he grinned up at her, and she smiled at something he said, shaking her head. Envy burned within me like poison, and I stared at them in agony.

She must have felt it, as she turned to look up at me then, and the look in her eyes…

It taught me to hope.

She did not look up at me again, as the fifth and final Trial started, that of armed combat. I could see instantly that this was not Bella's strongest skill, as the scimitar in her hands, while wielded with skill, was not comfortable for her, either for her hands or her body.

Her opponent, Morwen, disarmed her easily with a proud smirk, but Bella would not be so cowed. The moment the blade was knocked from her hand, she dropped into a roll and her knives, gifts from Elrond, flashed in her hands. Morwen snarled, her triumph shortened, and she went for the assault.

Bella eluded her like smoke on the breeze, striking here, there, before dancing every with a preternatural grace. At a disadvantage with the sword, she might be, but with her knives…she was deadly. But Morwen was not an easy opponent, and the match went back and forth without a clear winner emerging. I watched them both, and while Morwen was fatigued, so was Bella. For all her newfound strength and agility, she was still mostly mortal, and therefore tiring quicker.

Morwen let out a cry of triumph as she drove Bella to her knees, her scimitar locked with the shining blades in Bella's hands. The strain was clear on her face, and I looked to Lord Celeborn, surprised when he did not concede the match in Morwen's favour.

Bella looked up at me then, and _**winked**_.

I was aware I gasped, as did the other spectators, when Bella drove up from her knees, throwing Morwen's scimitar up and away from her. In the lull, she turned and kicked out, driving Morwen to her knees, before catching the scimitar in one hand and holding one of her knives in the other, both levelled at Morwen's throat.

She had won.

I studied her face as she panted for breath, staring down at the still defiant Morwen, her eyes aflame. She looked like the warrior she had become, in the three months of our separation, the fragility that had haunted her dissipated forever. Pride mingled with desire in my breast, as I applauded and smiled, meeting the Lady's dancing eyes.

I understood what she meant now.

* * *

The Wardens were quickly sworn in, after that, with only a few refused entry, and no doubt they would all try again at the next selection. Bella was among one of those chosen, having proven herself adept in all disciplines, and having won three of the five Trials outright. I could not have been prouder of her than in that moment.

At last, she was free. Free of the spectre of her past, of her own doubt and fears, blossomed like a butterfly emerged from a chrysalis. She was truly ethereal, a match for any _elleth_ in her grace and beauty, her poise a far cry from what the Lady Arwen had once told me of, when she first came to Middle-Earth.

I longed for her, with a sharp ache, as our bond awoke within our minds, gentle and tentative, and I felt her exhilaration, her pride, her confidence.

And as her mind attached to mine, I felt her answering desire, her answering love to my own, and my heart soared with my breast.

I did not linger long at the feast to honour those chosen. As soon as I could do so unobtrusively, I slipped from the celebrations, in search of my dark-haired siren. Following our bond, she led me into the forest, away from the lawns of Caras Galadhon, towards Cerin Amroth, her gown a mere glimmer of white in the twilight.

I followed as one entranced, and willingly so.

She paused in a clutch of _mallorn _before the great mound, and turned, waiting for me. Her hair was threaded with shining gems, and her simple gown shone like a star, clinging to her slender form, the swan pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat. Her eyes glowed as they met mine, and my heart ached with the need to hold her.

Her heart opened to mine, and she didn't need to say anything. She had accepted me, she'd given in. She was mine.

I held back the triumphant surge of mingled love and desire, long enough to speak. Even to my own ears, I sounded hoarse, my voice low and husky.

"I am so proud of you, my _Alphwen_," I told her. "_Meleth nin_."

"Haldir," she sighed, and her voice was like music to my ears, my name a siren song on her lips. "I am so sorry…for everything."

I frowned, uncertain of what she meant, but she smiled, still a little uncertain, even after her glorious transformation.

"But…I'm yours. If you still want me," she murmured. I smiled, and words were no longer enough.

I took one step towards her.

* * *

_Bella_

I didn't wait for Haldir to come to me. Ever since I had felt his gaze on me from the stand, I'd had to fight to concentrate, at least until the adrenaline kicked in, and my focus narrowed, blocking out everything except what I needed to do.

Now, there was no need to hold back. Every cell in my body sang as I lunged into his arms, his lips finding mine urgently. His hands threaded through my hair, displacing some of the gems Silwen had helped me place, but I couldn't care less. His hard body against mine had previously been something I could only dream about, and I relished it. I felt no more fear, no more doubt, just pure love and desire as I buried my hands in his strands of white-gold hair, unembarrassed even when an almost animalistic moan left my lips.

"Bella…_meleth nin_," he gasped, as I panted against his lips, his eyes like melted ice, boring into my own, my smouldering body threatening to combust. With a determined yank, I pulled him back into my kiss, seeking his mouth and those hands elsewhere than my hair. He groaned, pushing me back against a _mallorn_, and the pleasure of his hard body throbbing against mine as only heightened by the pulse of life rushing through the flesh of the tree behind me. I had never felt more alive, or connected, to the world around us, as Haldir broke the kiss, his hot mouth urgently tracing down my neck.

"Haldir!" I gasped his name, my eyes rolling back in my head, as he groaned and pulled me closer, his tongue lingering over my sternum. "I take it you missed me then?"

"Undoubtedly," he growled, lifting his head. "You foolish girl."

"Stubborn Elf," I retorted, but it was all play. He smiled up at me, before leaning in and resting his forehead against mine. I exhaled, tremblingly, never feeling happier than in that moment. Nothing could compare. Nothing.

"Isabella Swan," he murmured, "My Bella, my _Alphwen_."

He raised his head, taking my hand. I frowned, puzzled, until he led me out of the trees and onto the mound of Cerin Amroth, the moon shining like a silver medallion in the starry sky, the lights and music of the feast only feet away, the grass sprinkled with _niphredil _and _elanor_, gilded silver by the moonlight, soft against my bare feet.

He turned to me, pulling me to him, and my body sank against his without thought. His arms slipped around my waist, as his hand dipped into my hair, caressing the loose curls. His eyes shone, with fiery lust and a gentleness that made me both shiver and glow.

"I have been waiting to ask this for a long time," he told me. "Will you be mine, bind yourself to me, for the rest of eternity?"

I frowned, unsure what he was asking. "Haldir, I'm already yours," I told him firmly. He smiled and shook his head.

"I mean as my wife…"

I froze in his arms, staring up at him, as his gaze gentled, meeting mine unblinkingly. "You're asking me to marry you?" I repeated, with a whisper. He inclined his head.

I looked up at him, my Haldir, and the thought sent a wave of possessiveness and tenderness rushing through me. Today had been such a rush, a whirl of events.

I was a Warden now, my duty to defend and guard the borders of Lorien with Haldir. I had reunited with Haldir, and now he was asking me to by his wife.

The old Bella would have shied away, begged for time to think, refused to contemplate marrying so young. But I was no longer the old Bella, this wasn't Forks, and Haldir wasn't Edward.

And marriage didn't seem like such a big deal with the whole of eternity ahead of you.

I was pleased to note that my voice did not tremble as I looked up at him, at Haldir, and one word fell from my lips.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: For those who hoped for a lemon, I'm afraid I am honouring Tolkien's original canon for the elves, which means no sex before marriage for Elves. Not surprising, considering he was a devout Catholic all his days, and the Elves are essentially supposed to be seen as the 'perfect' race, although they're obviously not.**_

_**Here is an interesting essay about Elven marriage which will explain a lot of what will happen in the following chapters. It contains plenty of material from Tolkien's letters and notes, although if any of you have read Morgoth's Ring, by Tolkien, its old news for you.**_

_** www . Realelvish an _ elven _ wedding . php**_


	20. Arrival Of The Fellowship

Listen To The Wind

_**A/N:**_ There is another time jump in this chapter. It is necessary; trust me, because a lot needs to happen to Bella before the Cullens can come back into play. So this is set nearly a year after the previous chapter and Haldir and Bella's reunion.

* * *

_Bella_

It was nearly a year since my betrothal to Haldir.

As soon as he had gained my agreement, we had sought an audience with the Lord and Lady, to gain their blessing, since I had no family, and Haldir's had long sailed for the Undying Lands, apart from his brothers.

A week later, our betrothal was announced at a large feast, just before I was to assume my duties on the border. In front of the Lord and Lady, Rúmil, Orophin, Silwen and the rest of our assorted friends, exchanged silver rings and pledged to marry at the end of a year. As a Noldorin custom, Celeborn and Galadriel had given us shining gems on silver chains at the engagement feast, as Haldir explained to me afterwards, standing in for our absent families.

Arwen and Elrond had sent their blessings and wishes for us, but with the Shadow growing in the East, and the growing presence of Orcs in the passes of the Misty Mountains, it would be too dangerous for them to make the journey. I missed them, especially Arwen, but I would never have forgiven myself if anything happened to them.

I took up my duties on the borders under Haldir's command. It was an unspoken promise that I willingly followed his orders and our relationship remained strictly professional.

It was quiet on the borders, but a lurking sense of danger approaching clouded my thoughts. I knew it troubled Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin too.

The sun that morning was veiled, yet the woods of my home seemed to shine with an inner radiance, as they always did, the dappled leaves swaying gently in the breeze.

I stood in the bole of a tree, watching the horizon, facing towards the North and the eastern stretches of Mirkwood, when I felt the call, deep in my soul.

_Bella…_

Haldir.

* * *

As silently as I had been taught, I disappeared into the woods like a shadow, my inhuman speed bringing me across the forest and to Haldir's side in twenty minutes.

I climbed up into the _mallorn_ beside him, pulling myself up onto the flet, joining my fiancé and his brothers, making sure to remain silent as several others joined us.

I reached out, touching Haldir's wrist below the leather bracer, the most affection I would allow myself while we were on duty.

"There a party of eight strangers coming from Moria," Haldir explained with a barely discernible whisper. "An Elf, two Men, a Dwarf and four Halflings. Soon they will pass beneath us. Apprehend and hold them, but do not harm them. We know not their intentions."

I nodded, readying my bow. Rúmil and Orophin took some of the others and fanned out to the other flets, preparing our ambush. We could hear the quiet footsteps of the impostors as they walked on the fallen leaves below us, the Nimrodel quietly bubbling only half a league away.

Haldir's fingers caressed my wrist, above the bracer and over tunic, before he nodded to me and the other Wardens. As silent as the wind, we dropped from the flet and took our places, blending into the trees and undergrowth along the path our quarry were taking.

I could hear the blusterings of the Dwarf as loudly as if he was shouting. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I mentally snorted, before I put an arrow to my bow, and stepped out with the others, aiming my bow directly at the intruders, watching them for signs of hostility.

At this range, they would have to be stupid to attempt attack. The leader seemed to think so, a bearded, rugged man in ragged brown leather garments, as he raised his hands to show he carried no weapons.

The others were less careful. The Elf, a handsome blonde Adonis, not unlike most of the Lothlorien elves, already had an arrow on the string, ready to shoot. The Dwarf had a hand on his axe shaft, and the Halflings all froze with their hands on their sword hilts.

Haldir stepped forward, the only one of our group without a bow in his hands. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he commented silkily, and I could have rolled my eyes at that arrogant comment. I didn't understand why the Elves and the Dwarves disliked one another so much, and it certainly wasn't helping, as the Dwarf growled. Haldir met the eyes of the group's leader, and beckoned him on. "There is a horde of Orcs following you from Moria. Come with us now."

He brooked no disobedience. I lowered my bow slightly, as the group passed on, and we marched for an hour before ascending to one of the flets on the western side of the Celebrant.

Haldir sent men off to take care of the invading Orcs, before turning to deal with our prisoners.

"_Alphwen_," he murmured, catching me as I was about to turn away. "Come with me, and watch them. I would know what you think of them."

With a nod, I followed him to the flet where we had placed the group. As soon as I stepped onto the solid wooden platform, I felt that sense of foreboding and darkness that had haunted me for months wash over me, leaving me feeling nauseated.

I hid it, but from the concerned look in my fiancé's eyes, he wasn't fooled. Nonetheless, he turned to the Man who was the obvious leader, and made the traditional Elvish greeting.

The dark-haired man who had surrendered to us was named Aragorn, and I recognised the name of Arwen's beloved with shock. So this was the mortal man she loved? I knew the Dunedain were a long-lived race of Men, once kings in Middle-Earth, and kin to the Elves through marriage, including Arwen's ancestress, Lúthien. He seemed serious and weary, weighed down by something, some past hurt, like I had been before Haldir.

The blonde Elf was named Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Sindarin King of Mirkwood, and kin to Lord Celeborn. He was gracious and cool, but there was a slight mischievous twinkle in his earnest eyes that made me wonder what he was like in friendlier surrounds.

Clearly the introductions were taking far too long as the Dwarf spoke up irritably. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

I could speak the Common Tongue, since it was the same as English, but Haldir still had a slight accent which always made me smile. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he said coldly, eying the Dwarf like he longed to shoot him.

The Dwarf scoffed. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" he asked, before a string of crude, harsh sounding syllables fell from his lips, and I couldn't understand them. Haldir evidently did, as did Aragorn, because my fiancé's lip curled in a sneer, Aragorn thumped the Dwarf on the shoulder.

"_**That**_ was not so courteous!"

I restrained a laugh. Haldir moved on, past the other Man, a tall, dark-haired one like Aragorn, dressed in finer garments, with a shield slung across his back. His eyes met mine, and as I stared steadily back, they turned away hurriedly.

I frowned.

That sickening sense of wrongness flooded me again as Haldir paused in front of one of the Halflings, with dark curly hair and startlingly blue eyes.

"You bring great evil here," Haldir murmured, sounding like he was talking through gritted teeth. It seemed I was not the only one. "You can go no further!"

Surprised, I glanced towards Haldir as he turned away, glimpsing the confused, saddened stare of the Halfling, as I turned away.

"Haldir!" I called softly, as we stepped away from the group. "What are you doing? We can't keep them on the flet indefinitely."

"You sensed it," he replied fiercely. "The Halfling brings some evil with him. I will not allow it across the borders of our lands."

"They have to go to Caras Galadhon. It's up to the Lady to judge what to do," I argued back. He eyed me narrowly, and I sighed. "We can't send them back, Haldir. If we do, we'll send them to their deaths."

I turned away after that, leaving Aragorn to argue it out with Haldir in hushed, quick Sindarin. The Halflings all looked tired and pale, and I wondered how long it was since they'd had anything to eat or drink, let alone rest.

Taking out a flask of _miruvuor_, I offered it to them. "My name is Isabella," I breathed quietly, kneeling down beside them. They eyed me suspiciously, until I tucked a trailing strand of hair back behind my ear, and they gasped.

"You're not an Elf?" one of them, a slightly portly, stock one with strawberry blonde hair asked. I shook my head with a smile.

"Although I'm marrying one," I whispered conspiratorially, nodding to Haldir. "That old stick in the mud over there."

The other three laughed, but the blue-eyed one who had unsettled me earlier looked to me gravely. There was pain in those startling eyes, and an infinite sadness. I longed to comfort him, before a wave of that nausea made me think twice. What was it about him that both rebuffed and drew me?

"Here, drink this," I offered the flask again, and one of the Halflings, a mousy, curly haired one with mischievous eyes took it eagerly. "You look weary."

"We are," he replied, before his companion elbowed him pointedly. It made me smile.

"What? She seems a decent sort at least, or as decent as these Elvish folk are," the mousy-haired one protested, a little loudly, and the tousled, blonde one rolled his eyes, burying his face in his hand. "I'm Peregrine Took, of the Shire, though most call me Pippin. This one, he of the sharp elbows, is Meriadoc Brandybuck," he pointed to his companion, then to the stocky Halfling. "Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins of Bag End."

"Pleased to meet you," I murmured. "Where have you come from?"

"Rivendell," Frodo replied. "We went through the Mines."

I knew of the Mines only through reputation, and that was dark enough. I sensed something had happened in the Mines, and didn't push further. With another smile, I left them.

* * *

"You will follow me," Haldir called from his flet, and I picked up my quiver quickly, falling into step beside him once I reached the forest floor. He favoured me with a small smile, before turning his face East and leading the way through the forest.

After half a day's walk, since we had to stop often for the Halflings to rest, we reached the clearing in which Caras Galadhon stood, the sun just beginning to set once more. I stood at Haldir's side, our hands brushing, as we gazed on the city below us, as beloved to me now as Rivendell had been.

In a day's time, we would be married. As I met Haldir's heated gaze, I guessed he recollected that thought too.

A year had allowed us to become comfortable with one another, as we served and fought side by side, strengthening our feelings for one another. The inexplicable bond we possessed had only become stronger, and I was always aware of Haldir's feelings and location when we were apart.

But soon…we would finally be together, forever, as one in all ways.

"Caras Galadhon!" Haldir called to the others as they made the top of the ridge. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Home of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"It's beautiful!" Samwise breathed, and with that, we started our descent. My feet ached, but I forced the discomfort aside. Now we were home to be married, we would have a few months before we went back to the borders.

The Elven Prince, Legolas, fell into step beside me and inclined his head in the Elvish greeting. I paused, before reciprocating, unsure if I should be bowing since he was royalty.

"Congratulations on your marriage, my lady," he breathed. "We have heard of you even in Mirkwood. The mortal woman protected by the Valar."

"I'm honoured, my lord," I replied courteously. "If you would like, you and your party would be welcome at the wedding feast?"

Legolas smiled warmly, and inclined his head. "We shall see, my lady. There is a heavy sorrow on our group now, but some merriment might ease it, for a time. Thank you for your kindness."

"You're very welcome, Prince," I smiled, walking ahead as Haldir beckoned to me.

"_Meleth nin, _I will take them up to see the Lord and Lady. Go and rest yourself, my love," he told me, grasping my hand and pressing a kiss to it. I smiled, squeezing his hand, grateful for the opportunity to wash and take my boots off. Silwen would no doubt be waiting for me at my flet, with a bath. Heavenly.

I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away, hurrying up to my flet. As I entered the light wooden structure, the golden haired _elleth_ appeared from my bedchamber and gathered me in an embrace.

* * *

"_Alphwen_," she breathed. "It's good to see you well. I got the bath ready for you, and I'll see about some food."

I smiled, happy to be home, as she helped me undress and I sank into the warm water of the bath, sighing as the sweet-smelling water soothed my aching joints.

I was getting married tomorrow.

I supposed I should have been nervous, even saddened by the fact I was getting married and no one I cared about back home would know. But I had let go of that world, that past, and I wouldn't let that sadness rule me anymore.

I smiled, a flush reddening my skin as I traced my lips with my fingernail.

I was getting married tomorrow.


	21. Union

Listen To The Wind

_**A/N: And here we have the wedding! Now I got all my information on Elven weddings from here:**_

_** www . Realelvish wedding _ vows . Php**_

_**Warnings for explicit content.**_

* * *

_Bella_

Silwen let me sleep late. The wedding feast would not be before sunset, so I had the entire day to prepare.

The sunlight rippled across my bed, waking me gently as I rolled over, looking blearily out of the sea of silvery covers. I blinked, pulling myself back to consciousness, as the sounds of birdsong and the melodious singing of an _elleth_ somewhere in the city trickled through the gaps of the pavilion.

I smiled to myself as the thought of what was about to happen dawned on me. I was getting married today.

In my mind, the familiar warmth of Haldir's love washed over me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing as I. I shook my head exasperatedly, and sat up in bed, brushing my hair back from my face. I looked out of my window, at the sunlight streaming in through my window, and couldn't resist the urge to get out of bed and bask in its warmth. My shift was loose around me, billowing slightly in the balmy wind that filtered through the casement. I could hear the sound of Elven singing, the words effortlessly translating in my head, singing a prayer for happiness and endless prosperity for my Haldir and me.

The wedding would not be until sunset, so I rose and dressed in leggings, boots and a tunic, pausing only to grab some fruit from a bowl set on a table beside my bed, and ventured out into the city. The song of the Elves echoed in my ears as I walked, across innumerable bridges and walkways, sometimes going down, sometimes up, with no destination in mind, just wandering as my mind did so.

I thought about all I had experienced in the two years since I had fallen into this strange new world, a world I had come to love. This was still much to discover and my duties would not allow me to just go off whenever I wanted to, but I now had eternity ahead of me. Someday, I would explore Middle-Earth and all its secrets I had yet to discover, one day when the Shadow was gone.

I knew the Lord and Lady were troubled by the growing Shadow in the East, and my own limited knowledge frightened me. For all my skill and faith in the power of my friends and family, the fight that was coming would be a difficult one.

I heard soft voices, and glanced down over the railing of the balcony where I now stood, and looked down to see the travelling party that we had intercepted on our Western border, gathered around a table set outside pavilions on the forest floor, eating and drinking, all quiet, all grave. My eyes drifted over the Hobbit, Frodo, sat talking to no one, barely touching his plate of bread and fruit, staring into space. I felt again that same sense of dread and revulsion, coupled with pity, as my hand tightened on the railing.

"You feel it, do you not?" a soft voice called to me, and I turned to find the Lady gliding towards me, robed in shining white, and I bowed my head as she joined me at the rail.

"I don't know what I can feel," I shivered, swallowing around the lump in my throat. "Darkness and death and…rage. Rage so fiery and black, it could destroy everything."

"And is that all?" she enquired softly, and I looked to her, frowning. Her piercing blue eyes were curious and intent, as I looked down once more at Frodo, then back to the Lady.

"What else should I be feeling? What do you feel, my Lady?" I asked quietly, and she sighed, her gaze travelling to the curly-haired Hobbit almost…_yearningly_. A chill ran down my spine, and I shivered again despite the warmth of the sun.

"A temptation. I foresaw the coming of this Company, and the burden the Halfling bears. I did not expect to so desire it, with all my heart," she confessed, her white hand tense on the living wood of the railing.

"You must fight it, my Lady. Nothing good could come of that…thing Frodo carries," I breathed, as the Lady's eyes flew to my face, almost sparking with anger, before they softened and returned to their twinkling intensity.

"I know I must, _Alphwen_. What intrigues me most is that you do not feel it, the temptation that I, that all others feel, in the presence of that which the Halfling carries," she replied, and I frowned, as the wind teased a lock of hair across my face. "We will explore this more in the coming days, I think. There are gifts you have yet to discover in yourself, Swan Maiden. Now…" at that, her smile returned and her eyes lightened, and she laughed happily. "It is your wedding day, and you have wasted half the morning. The afternoon approaches, and we must prepare you."

I mentally groaned at the thought of what was coming, as the Lady took my hand and began to lead me away, but not before I stole one last glance over the railing and met the knowing, sad blue eyes of the Halfling below, sending a spike of dread and compassion through my body one last time.

The Lady led me to a great flet set beside the one she shared with Lord Celeborn, covered with a pavilion and I saw several of her maidens awaited us, along with Silwen whose eyes sparkled knowingly as I made a face at her.

"Custom would dictate that your female relatives would help you prepare for your marriage, but as you have none, I pray you accept our services in their stead," the Lady murmured gently, and I smiled. Inside the pavilion was laid out a great wooden tub, filled with steaming water and scented oils, while several screens made up an area to undress. Alongside were several trestle tables on which were laid out combs and carved boxes whose contents were a mystery. I really hoped they weren't jewellery.

I went behind the screens to undress, dropping the leggings and tunic to the floor unselfconsciously. Living on the borders with Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil and the others in such close quarters had successfully destroyed my previous self-consciousness when it came to nudity. I had nothing to be ashamed of, and I knew I was lean and strong and beautiful. I always had been, but now I _**knew **_it, instead of doubting myself constantly. _**This **_was the person I was born to be, it just took falling into another world and having my heart broken for me to realise it.

As I sank into the welcoming water, the Lady's hand helping me in, I remembered Edward and his love for me. I remembered the glow of his skin and the sadness of his smile, and rather than hurting me, I just felt pity for him. I truly hoped that somewhere, sometime, he would find peace, with himself and the world.

My new life had changed me so much, or rather it had revealed so much. Gone was the klutz, the uncoordinated child that could barely walk two feet without tripping over, and in her place was the honed warrior. And that night, I would truly leave my childhood behind.

I smiled to myself, feeling a blush rising in my cheeks, as the others laughed, and the Lady's eyes sparkled knowingly. Oh well, guess not all of the old me was completely gone…

The past year had been both torture and a blessing for Haldir and me. A blessing because it allowed us time to grow and bind together, as a couple, as a unit, and as comrades-in-arms. He knew me better than anyone and I knew him better than almost anyone except his brothers, and only then because they were older than I. But soon Haldir and I would know something no one else had ever known and my heart was thudding at the prospect. That was where the torture had come in, with every look, every touch, every chaste brush of our lips. Haldir was capable of igniting a fire in my a thousand times more potent than anything I had ever experienced before, even with Edward.

The maidens scrubbed my body and hair, helping me caress in oils to heal the blisters and calluses on my hands and feet, before I stood so I could tip a decanter of warm water of my head to wash away the suds. My skin steamed from the bath as I stepped from it, and was instantly shrouded in a soft grey robe, and led to a stool where I sat and the maidens once more set to work, working more salve into my hands and feet, and up my legs and arms, to leave my skin soft and glowing. Behind me, Silwen stood and brushed my wet hair, now trailing down past the small of my back. The Lady stood watching with a soft, reminiscent smile on her face.

"What is it, my Lady?" I asked, as the maidens drew away and left, leaving only Silwen and the Lady behind. She turned and glided across to one of the boxes laid out beside the ointments and salves on the dressing table, lifting it in her slender, lily-white hands. "I remember a young girl so afraid, so blind to herself and others, and now…" she began, trailing off as I blushed and looked down. "And still you are easily embarrassed, _Alphwen_. There are things we must discuss, what is expected of you tonight especially."

I went even redder, if that was possible. "I know the basics. I mean, you're not _that_ dissimilar to mortals…"

"No, we are not, in the physical sense," the Lady agreed, advancing on me as Silwen laid down the brush and began twining my hair into intricate braids and twining them together into one long braid down my back. "But in others, it will not be like anything you have experienced before. The Elves are not like mortals; we are bound to the Earth, it is a part of us as we are of it. When you consummate your union with Haldir, you will become a part of it, as we are, and you will experience a new sense of the world around you. It may be disorientating for you, at first. You must be prepared."

"Well, consider me…prepared," I muttered, face red as a tomato, as Silwen chuckled behind me at my embarrassment and even the Lady chuckled. She opened the box in her hands, and set it down on my lap. I gasped at what was inside.

Inside was my swan pendant but on top of it was a beautiful circlet of gold and mithril, glimmering in the soft, silver light of the pavilion, tapering into sharp 'V's at either end, and at their apex hung a diamond tear-drop. "My Lady?" I breathed, as she smiled and reverently lifted the circlet from its cushion and placed it gently on my head, nestling it into my braided curls.

"This once belonged to my daughter, and she wore it to her own wedding," she told me softly, as Silwen placed the swan pendant around my neck and clasped it. "You have become very dear, Isabella, to us all. Accept this gift, if only for today, as I know how you dislike such finery."

That last was said with such an ironic twinkle in her eye, I could only laugh quietly and accept it with grace. The Lady had given me a gift dear to her heart, her own daughter's wedding circlet, Arwen's mother, and I gently reached up a hand to trace the twining strands of gold and silver, before closing a hand around the swan at my neck. They reminded me of my raven-haired friend, and I smiled through my tears. The Lady wiped them away, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear, before she rose and beckoned for Silwen to follow her. I smiled as she pressed my hand with a smile of her own, and I watched them leave as silently as the wind.

With a sigh, I rose and approached the previously unnoticed bundle of white cloth that awaited me, slung over the screens, and I rubbed the silken fabric between my forefinger and my thumb wonderingly.

_My Bella…_

I smiled at Haldir's voice in my head, before I stepped behind the screen and shed my robe, letting it fall to the ground along with the last remnants of my old life. Tonight I would take my first steps into eternity. Tonight, I would finally be Haldir's and he would be mine. At last.

* * *

_Haldir_

I stood awaiting my bride as the twilight fell and the forest darkened with it, the sylvan light dimming to soft grey and midnight blues. On the forest floor, trestle tables had been laid out and spread with cloths woven by the Lady and her maidens, laden high with our wedding feast, while some of our finest musicians sang and played in one corner of the clearing. Our closest friends and relatives ate and drank, conversing merrily, as we waited for Bella to appear.

I stood with my brothers, of whom Orophin would act in our father's place, while the Lady had agreed to act in place of Bella's mother. My brothers needled and teased me incessantly, trying to keep my mind from its nervous distraction. Now we were so close, at last, fear had risen up to choke me, nebulous and illogical though it was. It would only ease once we had become one, truly, in all ways. Even with our bond, feeling Bella's certainty and rising excitement, the fear would not abate, not yet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Lord and Lady descend from the trees, robed in silver and white, and I inclined my head to them, as silence momentarily fell in respect for the rulers of our home.

"Please, continue!" the Lady called. "Do not cease your merriment on our account. Continue!"

They disappeared seamlessly into the crowd, conversing with many, while I still stood by the table at which Bella and I would sit as husband and wife, my brothers at my side, sipping wine from glass goblets chased with golden filigree. I saw a flash of dark hair and recognised the newcomers, the Fellowship, moving uncertainly through the crowd towards us, and I bowed my head to Aragorn and the Elven Prince Legolas respectfully. They, at least, possessed the manners their Dwarvish companion lacked.

"Haldir, congratulations for this day," Legolas began. "Your bride invited us to attend, if that is pleasing to you?"

I smiled politely and inclined my head. "Indeed, you are all welcome," I replied, with a glance at the Dwarf. "Even you, Master Dwarf. Please, eat, drink and be merry for a time."

"We thank you, Haldir," Aragorn inclined his head, leading the others away but not before the youngest of the Halflings smiled and spoke up.

"I say, good luck with your new wife and everything. She's a jolly nice girl!" he smiled before rushing off after his friends. I found myself inexplicably smiling at the fresh, happy tone of a one who could have passed for a child, yet was already grown in his people's reckoning.

I felt the slightest _frisson_ of sensation along our bond at that moment, and I set down my goblet as I spotted the glimmer of white, gold and mahogany as she descended the stairway to the forest floor.

Her robe of purest white edged with gold skirted the grass beneath her bare feet, _elanor and niphredril _dotting the dark sheaves, the fabric glimmering brighter even than the silvery trunk of the _melleryn_ surrounding us, a golden girdle dropping low on her waist. A hood covered her hair, but I could see the gleam of gold and silver filigree in her hair, and the swan pendant around her neck. She smiled at me, as she walked slowly but steadily through the crowd, and to my outstretched hand.

"Hey there," she breathed as she reached me, and I felt my fear dissipate slightly as I echoed her happy smile. "You ready?"

"For you, always," I replied quietly, as I felt Orophin take his place behind me on the raised platform, and the Lady came to stand beside Bella. Bella's hand squeezed my own, and I pressed a kiss to the silver ring there.

Soon it would be gold and she would be mine at last.

The assembled guests fell silent as the Lady smiled and spoke. "There is an old Noldorin custom on such an occasion as this. For my people it is custom for the father of the groom and the mother of the bride to give gems as gifts to the couple. While neither of you are Noldorin by birth, you are both worthy of it and I am proud to stand beside you both today," she announced, placing a silver chain around my neck, from which hung a single, elongated gem that glowed a deep red, stark against the grey of my tunic. Orophin moved forward and placed a similar gem around Bella's neck, and she looked down at the stone wonderingly. The Lady gestured to us to take the other's hands, as she stepped forward with her hands raised.

"_Nai Varda Tintallë laruva ellor Haldir-va ar Isabella-va, ar nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet!"_ she cried to the heavens, where the stars now burned fiercely in the sky.

"_Nai Manwë Súlimo tiruva Haldir ar, Isabella ar nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet!" _Orophin echoed behind me, and together they laid their hands atop our joined ones, as I felt a thrill of heat rush through me, and I sensed through Bella too. Her eyes were on fire with starlight and moonlight, and I could feel her heartbeat thudding against my fingers on her wrist.

As Orophin and the Lady stepped back, we removed our silver betrothal rings and gave them back to one another, while Orophin handed me a gold ring, and the Lady gave Bella the same, and together, our eyes locked on one another, we slid the gold rings onto the forefinger of our right hands.

"It is done. You in one, together and indissoluble until the final days of this world," the Lady pronounced, and our assembled friends burst into laughter and applause, as Bella moved into me.

"There's a little custom from my home world, where the groom kisses the bride once they're exchanged vows and rings," she told me in a whisper. I frowned playfully down at her, triumph and love bubbling in me like a brook. Soon they would become a flood.

"But we have made no vows," I replied, and her smile deepened. "But I will kiss my bride, if she so desires."

"Oh, she does so desire," she assured me with a teasing smile, drawing closer still. I released her hands only to slide them around her waist and pull her into me, setting my lips to hers. Her hood fell back, revealing the glory of her dark hair and the circlet that sat atop her graceful head. At first the laughter was uncertain and shocked, but soon it cascaded around us in a sea of approval and joy. Despite all the darkness that would swamp this land, such moments were to be cherished.

When Bella deigned to release me, we ate and drank with our friends, received many blessings and gifts for our new life together, and spoke to many. But now a new impatience was driving me, tautening my muscles and shortening my breath. Our marriage was not yet sealed, and so much more awaited us.

The moon rose, and with it, the call in my blood. With one look at my bride, I felt it in hers too, and her uncertainty and sudden fear. She did not understand, could not have done, what awaited us tonight.

With a nod, she smiled prettily and drew away from the others, disappearing into the forest. I waited, fighting the call, before doing so myself, ignoring the knowing glances from my brothers and those I called friends among the wardens.

I slipped into the darkness of the forest and set out to follow my lady to whatever isolated, secret spot she had found for us.

To consummate our union and render it unbreakable for all eternity.

* * *

_Bella_

The forest was dark, lit only by starlight and moonlight, as I walked through it. I didn't know where I was going, only that I _must_ go, that I had to walk and keep going until I found the place.

So _this _was what the Lady had meant, when she said I would experience things unlike anything else I had felt before. This _call_, this urge, this need, burning in my veins like…like vampire venom, but a thousand times more potent and pleasurable. I could feel Haldir coming through the bond we already shared, and I quickened my place.

_Not yet, not here._

I lost track of time as I walked, only that the moon was fully risen in the sky, bright and full. It shed light over the forest as I walked, and I felt like a thousand ants were crawling over my skin, achingly sensitive, my ears hearing the echoes of rockfall in the mountains and the bubbling of the _Silverlode_ far away. My heart was pounding as I finally stopped, hearing the ever-closer sound of twigs and leaves rustling under soft Elven boots, as my husband came for me, and my hands trembled as they rose to my hood and lowered it again, revealing my hair to the moonlight.

Something unconscious guided my actions, something stronger than fear or uncertainty, or even modesty. Something older than the light or the dark, the sun or the moon. _**Instinct.**_

I was about to become immortal, Elvenkind, and their instincts pushed me onwards, drowning my nerves and embarrassment in pure need and the urge to give myself to Haldir, to take him into my body and seal our bond forever.

I untwined my braids, but left the circlet in place, before hooking my fingers under the shoulders of my gown and pushing, feeling the fabric slide down along the curve of my waist and hips until it hit the floor. I stepped away from it, and further into the moonlight, basking in it as I finally heard my husband's arrival, and the sharp intake of his breath as he saw me.

I listened, my back to him, face upturned to the moon, as his clothing hit the floor. I felt everything fall away, the last shreds of modesty and uncertainty falling away, as I felt him finish his undressing and pace across the clearing to my side. This deep in the forest, we had no fear of interruption or discovery. This was Elvish nature at its most basic and primal, and no one would dare to intrude tonight.

His heat reached for me as he reached for me, his body pressing against my back as I shuddered and closed my eyes. His hands, usually so confident and strong, barely brushed my skin as he slid them along my hips to my waist, before they hardened and pulled me back into his arms. I felt his hardness against my back, and moaned. Fever spread from his touch, now certain and possessive, as he ran them over my body.

His arms hardened around me, and I twined my hands with his so I was doubly entwined, leaning into his strength. "Are you ready for me, Bella?" he breathed in my ear. I shuddered and exhaled, leaning my head back to capture his lips. Urgency drove me and confidence filled me as I broke his hold and stepped back from him.

"What do you think?" I replied softly. My body was aching and hot, ready for his. I bent down, never taking my eyes from his, until my bottom touched the grass, then I lay back, opening my legs and tilting my hips invitingly. I was ready.

Haldir's eyes burned, the gem around his neck glimmering like an ember. My swan pendant and the gem were cool against my skin, but they would soon turn warm against my skin. He walked unhurriedly towards me, his eyes fixed on my body, and mine on his. His words shivered over me as I drank in his sculpted form, ready and as aching to take me as I was to take him. "When we do this, Bella, our souls will join as one."

"More than they already are?" I asked, my brows rising.

"Indeed. A true union of our souls, indestructible and forever. There is no going back now," he stopped before me, a warning flashing through his eyes. I smiled and held out a hand to him.

"Wasn't planning on it. Now get down here!" I replied firmly with a smile, and his eyes flashed again, this time with desire.

"As my lady desires," his predatory smile appeared, as he knelt down and came over me. I leaned up to kiss him, our tongues instantly joining and twining, drawing a moan from both of us. He brushed against my wet centre, and I gasped, and spread my legs wider.

He took his hand away from my face where it cupped it during our kiss, and used it to guide himself into me, sliding in my wet, aching centre. Slowly, but unstoppable, I tensed as I stretched and my body fought to adjust. The urgency dimmed a little, just when I didn't want it to, and I whimpered.

But then he was fully inside me, filling me to my womb and the pain took on a new level of sensation, the fullness inside me bringing me pleasure even as it stung. But it was nothing compared to the pain of vampire venom or orc poison. It would not stop me.

Haldir's lips touched mine, and I opened my eyes to see his, concerned and apologetic but afire with need. "Move with me, my wife," he commanded gently, as he withdrew and I instinctively raised my hips. When he slid back into me, the pleasure accompanied by pain was intense, and I gasped. I rested my hands by my head for the moment and concentrated on rocking my hips in time with his movements, and as the pain slowly melted away, the fever in my veins reawakened and I moaned. I could feel Haldir through our bond, and I sought out his right hand with mine, joining them together, the gold rings on our fingers flashing in the moonlight.

The pleasure grew, like a pressure beneath my skin, my every limb shaking as my mind opened to his, joining on a new level and the last of the pain disappeared. Suddenly, I felt _everything_, my pleasure, his, the call of the moon and the stars above us, the feel of the earth beneath my body, the smell of crushed grass, the _elanor and niphredril_ wreathing us in their perfume, driving us onward.

The lines between us blurred, and I couldn't be sure if it was Haldir or I who shoved him onto his back and straddled him proudly. I couldn't tell if I drew his hands to my breasts or he himself did it, but he was everywhere, inside me, around me, and my energy was unceasing.

Our hips bucked wildly together, and I was shaking and moaning his name to the moon above us, as his hand trailed down my breasts, across my abdomen to the apex of my thighs, caressing me there where we were joined, sliding over a single spot that made me cry out incoherently, my mind disintegrating into a wild, primal mess of need, urgency and desire.

I was dimly aware of more pleasure and more movement as Haldir's arms clamped around my waist, rising up and then I felt bark against my back, my legs slung tightly around his waist and he was surging into me, strong and dominant. The living pulse against my back, of the forest, the earth, the moon and the stars, all coalesced and centred on the place between my legs and deep inside, where Haldir filled me entirely, again and again. I sought his lips with mine, swallowing his groan gladly as he took me again and again, as long as the call in our blood lasted, sealing our souls together as one, forever.

I finally understood what the Lady had been talking about. And it was the most incredible night of my life, full of sensuality and feverish urgency, as far from my fantasies as I'd imagined, never coming close to anything I had ever felt with Edward.

Here, now, I was complete with Haldir within me and our voices joined together in a primal cry, rising to the moon and stars above.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
